


Things Go Horribly Wrong (or Wonderfully Right)

by rachelarcher, SouthernStars_Archer



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Gemma, Alpha Harry Styles, Alpha Liam Payne, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Beta Anne, Beta Des, Beta Robin, Everyone is very friendly, F/F, F/M, IDK WTH I'm doing with my life., Kings can be girls too, Louis Tomlinson & Liam Payne Friendship - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson Loves Harry Styles, M/M, Niall Horan & Harry Styles Friendship, Niall Horan & Liam Payne Friendship, Niall Horan & Louis Tomlinson Friendship, Omega Dan, Omega Jay, Omega Lottie, Omega Louis, Omega Niall, Omega Zayn Malik, Royalty, Tomlinson pack is a chaotic mess, Violence IS mentioned, Werewolves, Werewolves in Heat, Wolf King - Freeform, rape is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 34,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25901323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachelarcher/pseuds/rachelarcher, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthernStars_Archer/pseuds/SouthernStars_Archer
Summary: “I’ve never seen alphas sleep in the same bed.” Louis said matter of factly, “Also, you're mum and sis are helping me mom and Lottie make breakfast. Zayn is up, sort of but don’t get close, you smell bad.” He jabbed at Liam, “You're not too bad.” He wiggled his eyebrow at Harry before walking away.Harry watched him awestruck, “He’s adorable.”“Get off of me.” Liam shoved Harry, sending him into the floor.“Mum!” Harry cried out, “Liam shoved me.”There were snickers in the kitchen followed by a rumble of laughter, “Really are just big kids.” Anne assured them, “Boys - behave this isn’t our house.”
Relationships: Dan Deakin/Jay Tomlinson, Gemma Styles/Lottie Tomlinson, Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Louis Tomlinson/Original Female Character(s), Niall Horan/Original Female Character(s), Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Comments: 10
Kudos: 107





	Things Go Horribly Wrong (or Wonderfully Right)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a werewolf world; there are werewolves, there are humans. We don't see a lot of humans in this but there are mentions of the British Monarch working with the Wolf Councils. 
> 
> -Any and all mistakes are mine. I don't own any of the characters except maybe Sam. And this is in no way a reflection of the real live people the characters are based (loosely) around.

🐺-/-🐺

2006

🐺-/-🐺

When he was still young (before his secondary gender mattered) Louis Tomlinson made friends with the new girl in year two. It didn’t matter to the pair that she was wolf royalty and he was literally a step above poverty if that. It didn’t matter to the pair that their stars were never meant to cross, and that their fate was interwoven in such a demanding and dangerous way that the blood of many would someday be on her claws. 

No what mattered was she played with him without a care. And he could make her laugh just by a tilt of his head. 

She was petite with dark hair and arguably the most agreeable person he’d ever met. Her name was Sammi (Samantha), and both her parents were alphas. He had one parent, his mum an omega, and his would-be step-father Mark a beta, but that didn’t bother Sammi whatsoever, she was practically his mum’s biggest fan, always trying to help Jay with the girls and more than once smuggling groceries into the house. 

If Louis was smarter, he might have realized his best friend was primed to be an alpha, but he didn’t. It came as a shock to him, when she presented at thirteen. Although in reflection the signs had always been there. She was thicker in her thighs and calves than the other females, she had a tapered waist, and smaller chest, her shoulders were strong looking but not too broad, her ears were pointed, and her smile was always a little too sharp. 

By then, his mum had married Mark a beta, and divorced him. 

Now another beta, Dan, was courting her. 

But Sammi, Sammi was still the one who brought food to the house more than anyone, and he’d even caught her taking away bills, they always were paid on time. She was an alpha taking care of her decided pack - and Louis supposed they were a pack by then - there was him, Lottie, Fizzie, then twins Daisy and Phoebe. 

When he was fifteen it shouldn’t have surprised him one bit that he presented as an omega. But, it did. It shocked him in a moody and visceral sort of way - he’d somehow convinced himself he was going to be a beta...

Let’s back up a bit - here - Ray showed up out of the blue. Louis knew his alpha father (although they didn’t talk about him often) had another child Georgie… Ray showing up out of the blue was what started the whole turbulent situation. Sammi had opened the door of the Tomlinson house and let out a snarl before calling out - “JAY!” 

He had watched his mom peak around Sammi, whose face barely held a snarl in check, while Ray blinked rapidly then explained, “The omega I left you for couldn’t even give me a proper pup.” He’d snapped, irritated, Louis had looked past him then to a little girl who was maybe eight. “I don’t want it, and it’s perfectly legal for me as you're first mate to ask you-”

Jay blinked rapidly, “You're asking me to take in your pup?”

Dan made a weak growl, but it was Sammi - her growl reverberating loudly that made Ray really look at them, “Where is Louis? Is he an Alpha? Why is this Alpha here?”

“Louis isn’t your concern.” Sammi snarled, violent, her eyes twinging red, she looked ready to pounce, and that sort of made Louis one curious and two extremely worried, because never in his life had his alpha best friend made him want to preen, or hit his knees. 

Jay patted her stomach, in affection, “You're pup, what's her name?” Sammi had relaxed a bit, into the comfort of Jay’s scent.

“Georgie.” Ray growled, “Her mum and I have split, her mum thought I could take care of her, but I can already smell the-” Sammi snarled, “Omega on her.”

“Sammi.” Jay patted her again, “Stay here and watch over them, Louis, Dan and I are going to have a chat, ok?”

“Of course, Omega-Mum.” She managed to get out through a clenched jaw. Her need to protect her pack was so strong sometimes that Jay wondered if she wasn’t Louis’ true mate (she had her doubts, considering the pair hadn’t presented together). 

It wasn’t long before Jay was back, she tugged on Sammi’s shoulder, so the alpha would turn slightly, “Georgie, come on in, sweetheart.” The little girl blinked at her Da, at her Alpha who was supposed to love her. “Come on.” Jay offered, soft and sweet. Once the little girl cleared the door, and Sammi, Jay said calmly, “Do you have paperwork?” Ray attempted to hand it to Jay but Sammi caught his wrist and took it, snarling. 

“I don’t know who this knothead is but she can fuck off.” Ray snarled, his own alpha toning in his voice. “Are you going to help me get her shit out of my car?” He looked expectantly at Jay.

“No, Sammi is.” Jay said flatly, “Don’t kill him, we have to talk when you're done.” 

“Of course, Omega-Mum.” She rolled her shoulders, they cracked as they went, and she stepped towards Ray, who instantly stepped backwards, eyes alarmed. “Give me the child's things, Alpha.” She hissed the last word a bit violently, Ray had always been a coward of an alpha, he nodded and quickly led her to the car, handing her the little girl's belongings, which wasn’t much. 

Sammi stood on the sidewalk growling until Ray left. Then she climbed back into the house, and looked at them all with alarmed eyes, “Sorry?”

Jay laughed, “Sammi, you protected us, you have nothing to be sorry for. Your alpha recognized his scent probably from what little it smells similar to Louis’ and your instinct was to protect us, and that was right. If you hadn't been here…” She trailed off, unsure, “I don’t know what would have happened, to be honest.”

“Is Louis ok?” She asked eagerly, looking around for her best friend, the pair had plans that evening (since he hadn’t presented yet they’d agree to pretend he was a beta unless someone asked then they’d have to tell the truth).

Jay laughed, “I want to talk to your parents, you're the second oldest in your family right? All Alphas?” Sammi didn’t answer, she looked around for her best friend. “The stress triggered his heat inhale and I imagine you’ll smell him.” Jay offered, serious.

Sammi did as instructed, and she could smell chocolate and carmel and something like a fire burning. “Oh.” She raised an eyebrow. “Should I…?”

Jay laughed, “I hoped you were his mate, but you responded wondering if you should stay or go just proved to me that you aren’t his mate but his pack alpha.” She said seriously, “Are you the second oldest in your family?” Sammi nodded, “Good, I need to see if your parents are pack-oriented or not. Dan could you take me and Georgie here to talk to Sammi’s parents.”

“Want me to look after the littles, Mum?” Sammi motioned to Lottie, Fizzie, Daisy and Phoebe. 

“Yes, sweetheart, and make sure you take Lou some water, I’d hate to ask, but could you help him through his heat… if it gets bad?” Jay looked ashamed to even ask.

“Of course, mum, he’s my best mate.” With that she scooped up Phoebe and Daisy and headed to the living room.

Jay looked down at the little girl Ray had brought, “Georgie do you want to stay with me or with the Alpha?”

“The Alpha, please.” The little girl had tears in her eyes.

“Ok, come on.” She led the little girl to the living room, Sammi looked up with a raised eyebrow as Lottie and Fizzy frowned. “Georgie is going to stay here, after all. Same rules, Sam.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Sam smiled at Jay who ruffled her dark hair, “Can we still dye my hair later?” Jay shrugged, unsure of the answer since she had a feeling that Sam would be stuck with Louis for the next several days. 

Lottie had just turned eight herself, so she was the one who first tried to comfort Georgie (who confirmed she was eight). Fizzy was six. Daisy and Phoebe had just turned two - Mark had been gone all of a year when Dan entered the picture about three months ago. He wasn’t there often, the beta didn’t stand a real chance if Louis or his sisters didn’t like him, so he’d kept his distance. 

Sam let the young twins crawl all over her, until she heard Louis whimper. She settled them on the floor next to Fizzie. “I’ll be right back, I need to check on Lou.” She grabbed some snack food and a water bottle, before ducking into his room, “Lovie?” She murmured, and the pile of blankets on his bed whined, “You ok? You're mum stepped out to talk to me parents.” She offered, as she stepped further in, and rubbed his head (or where she hoped his head was). “I’m going to leave you some water and some food, when she gets back I’ll help you, ok?” He whined, and she frowned, “Loulovie don’t be sad.” She rubbed the blanket again and slowly backed out.

Sammi was the only female in her family (unless you counted her mum). Female alphas were rare, she had a twin brother and four younger brothers, all of which would no doubt be proud alphas like their mother and father before them. The thing about female alphas was that they were more pack oriented than male alphas, and they weren’t always the best heat mates. 

Not all female alphas were blessed with the genetic subclass that allowed for a retractable penis. Sammi’s mum hadn’t had one, but Sammi, ever the lucky freak of nature did. She sort of hated it, truth be told. She hadn’t realized she had it at all until her first rut, when she’d first grew a penis seemingly out of nowhere then a knot had formed, and she’d wished the world would swallow her whole. She’d only told Jay about it, not even her own parents, because she was a problem enough in their eyes…

The girls had all tumbled into sleep (afternoon naps were a requirement in this house) and Sammi was preparing dinner (she’d checked on Louis nine times since Jay had left with Dan) when the familiar sounds of Dan’s SUV hit her ears. She wrinkled her nose as she smelt things that were clearly hers. “Mum?” She asked Jay as the woman slid into the house, looking a little sad.

“I asked your parents if we could have you as our pack alpha.” Jay offered in explanation, “They just assumed that you were Lou’s mate, and I couldn’t convince them otherwise…”

Sammi blinked and looked between Jay and Dan (the poor beta was attempting to carry all of Sammi’s things into the already cramped house). “Just leave those wherever, I need to help Lou, it’s getting worse.” She said flatly, although she wasn’t attracted to Lou, the alpha in her wasn’t about to let him suffer, it was already itching under her skin something fierce for her to go to him and help the omega through his issue. “Made spaghetti. Girls are asleep, please Jay?”

“Go on, take a snack-” She stopped when she saw Sammi’s arms weighed down with water and snacks. “Just, go. And try not to get him pregnant.” Sammi made a face at that, but shrugged and walked away. 

“He is soooo getting knocked up.” Dan muttered.

“Yup.” Jay ran a tired hand down her face, “At least Sammi lives here now.” Jay declared and grunted, “Dan - we just grew the house by two today!” 

“You know eventually her father will come for her.” Dan muttered. 

Jay frowned. “Not if I have anything to say about it. They are stripping her of her rights as an alpha in her family as we speak. They are literally going to pay her to go away. I asked for an audience before the Wolf King and he belittled me and roared that my son should be put to death for trapping his daughter…”

Dan frowned. They’d barely made it out of the castle. There had been many promises and vows made. And even now he wasn’t sure they wouldn’t all be put to death in their sleep. 

🐺-/-🐺

2010

🐺-/-🐺

Harry Styles was an alpha. He presented at thirteen, which wasn’t the weirdest thing. His mum and sister were both betas, and his father had been a beta too, that was the weird thing. He wasn’t supposed to be an alpha at all. He actually had wanted to be an omega so much it hurt, he was soft and sweet, he liked to bake, he loved taking care of people, he barely understood the knothead ideas that suddenly he was supposed to be engrossed in.

Desmond, his dad was supportive even if he and Anne had split (they’d wed but never bonded), he lived in Holmes Chapel still, and acted as support for the family as they needed him to, even Harry’s adopted siblings loved Desmond. Anne, his mum, thought it was probably just a quirk that he would grow out of, but instead of taking a traditional alpha job he started working in a bakery, and was so in love with it, well… she didn’t want to stop him. 

Gemma, his sister, taught him how to paint his own nails and how to style his hair, which admittedly wasn’t very alpha things to do, but that was who he was. His brother, Niall was an omega, and one of the coolest he’d ever met. His other brother, Liam, was a bit of a knothead (so much so that he made up for 100% of the alphaness that Harry lacked, or so Harry thought).

“Mate.” Liam toned, making Harry jolt, “Mate.” He said again, Harry blinked, the bakery came into view, and he realized he’d been daydreaming _again_.

“What?” Harry growled, grumpy but also sort of resigned that he was sixteen and stuck an alpha for the rest of his days. 

Liam looked at him with concern on his face, “Niall’s got a date, mate.”

Harry blinked, his brow furrowed, that didn’t - “Wait! What!” Niall was the same age as Liam, both eighteen where Harry was sixteen, but Niall didn’t _date_.

“Mhm, Gem set him up with a friend of hers.” Liam deadpanned, “He won’t let me or you set him up on dates, but our sister, mate, our sister.” Harry looked at him with interest. Liam had been his best friend for, well, ever. When Anne had moved them into the new house after Desmond left, Liam had lived next door, eventually the Alpha came to live with Harry (they didn’t talk about why but Harry suspected it had to do with an overbearing Alpha father). Anne had adopted Niall when Harry was eleven, he was Gemma’s year and had been abandoned, Gem had brought him home and the Irish lad never left.

“Gem has good taste.” Harry decided, after a moment, “You know, with you all sort of the same age, she has better taste than me, anyways.”

Liam blinked rapidly, like that didn’t make any sense whatsoever. “I’ve got taste. I can tell if someone is proper fit.”

Harry frowned, “That wasn’t what I meant, who is this person Niall is going out with anyway?” He tried to look busy as Barbara his boss glared at him, he motioned to Liam and offered a soft apology, she nodded in understanding - hiring Harry had practically guaranteed the awkward Alpha that was Liam and the overactive Omega that was Niall in the bakery on the daily.

“Some Alpha named Sam.” Liam dropped into a seat, and grunted, “Just moved here with the whole pack or something.” He flung his arms up in the air in a violent manner, “Sam, the Alpha, used inheritance to move its pack here, to Holmes Chapel - and why? Gemma didn’t know why, but from what I got out of our lovely brat of a sister-” Harry preened at Liam calling Gemma _their_ sister, “-This alpha has an Omega-Mum, Beta-Da, tons of little ones to worry about almost all Omegas…”

“Well that’s probably why the Alpha moved it’s family here.” Harry interjected, “Holmes Chapel is very… forward thinking when it comes to Omegas.”

At that moment Niall burst in, “You’ve gone and told him haven’t you!” He practically screamed at Liam, “I strictly forbid you from running your mouth, Harry I wanted to talk to you about it meself!” 

Barbara groaned, “Alright, enough, Styles take your brothers and get out! I’ll pay you for the rest of the day just go home!” The woman shoved him from behind the counter, even though she was an omega in her late 60s, and ripped his apron off, “Whatever you're on about, Niall have a good time with this Sam person, and Liam learn to trust your brothers, and Harry, get over whatever has you all - well, sad!” Then she was hustling them all out the door.

“So…” Harry shoved his hands in his pocket and looked at Niall, “What was it you wanted to talk about?” 

Niall threw his hands up in frustration, “Gemma made friends with an Alpha named Sam, apparently said Alpha came into Reading Nook, where Gemma works-” They all knew Gemma worked in a bookstore, but both Liam and Harry let him continue his story, “And this Alpha was looking for a book, a toddler book for it’s pup, something about making new friends.”

“It has a pup!” Liam roared.

Niall ran a hand down his face, “The Alpha has a pup, a little boy pup from what Gemma found out, apparently with the Alpha’s best mate, something about a surprise heat, and since then the Omega has been on suppressants and hasn’t shared a heat-knot with anyone, simply because they are more like siblings - but regardless, said Alpha is new to the area, and asked Gemma if she knew anyone who would be comfortable around a house full of omegas and pups… to have dinner and talk about the area.”

“And Gemma instantly thought of you.” Harry beamed, “That’s swell, Niall. So it’s not a date, date?”

“Well, I assume not, but if I like the Alpha and the Alpha likes me -” Liam let out a growl, “What the hell Liam?” Niall grumbled.

“The alpha you're going on about got its best mate knocked up on an accidental heat and you're going to hang out with this alpha like that’s not something to worry-”

Harry cut Liam off, “Obviously that situation is dealt with, we can ask Gemma but it sounds like the Alpha is taking care of the Omega and pup, even if it’s not the most traditional thing in the world.” 

Liam glared, “I wanted you on my side, Harry.”

“Well, I don’t want to stop Niall from having a good time.” Harry said, defeated.

“Fine, who's taking you?” Liam demanded.

Niall, walking between them scowled, “Gem is going to take me on Friday, I was hoping you two would help me pick out some clothes before then…”

Harry beamed, “I would love to.” Begrudgingly Liam smiled at that, and agreed to help. 

Anne frowned when they all came through the door together, “Barbara get tired of your bullshit?” She asked sincerely, they nodded, “Gemma called.” Niall perked up at that, “Her new Alpha friend is going to be getting a job at the bookstore, apparently. One of the Alpha’s omega’s works at the hospital as a midwife, or so Gemma now knows because she snooped around.”

Niall nodded, enthusiastically, “I’m so excited.”

“A new Alpha in our little community and new omegas, everyone should be excited.” Anne smiled warmly at her boys, “Gemma is going to be home in like an hour, she said she’d tell us more then.”

With that the boys set about helping Anne finish dinner, setting the table and clean up. 

Gemma usually walked home from work, but today a car pulled into the drive that was actually rather flashy, and Gemma climbed out of the back seat, “See you later, Sam, bye Zayn!” She waved at the pair in the car, as it backed out and headed down the street.

Liam the ever protective alpha sniffed her as soon as she walked into the house, “Ew!” Gemma tried to shove him back, but Liam was already pulling lungfuls of her scent in.

“Which one was Sam?” Harry asked, softly and amused.

“The hotass blonde that was driving.” Gemma finally made it around Liam, “Zayn, an omega, lives with the Tomlinson clan.” She said softly, “Apparently, even Sam took the family last name when she became their house Alpha.”

“You are setting Niall up with a female alpha!” Liam was on the edge of being outraged.

“What’s the issue?” Harry frowned, brow knitted together under his long curls.

Gemma pinned Liam with a glare, “Harry, you know half of the female Alpha population cannot physically form a knot and the other half can. Liam here is probably worried about if Sam’s knot is bigger than his or not.” Anne choked and looked at her daughter, who shrugged, “Anyways, I talked with Sam and she’s the only Alpha in the house, there are two betas - Dan who is married to the Omega-Mum Jay, and Fizzy who is one of the Omega-Mum’s children. There’s like… So Jay has like-” Gemma held up her fingers and ticked them off, “Louis which is the oldest, Lottie, then Georgie who is Lou’s sister but not the others, Fizzy, the twins - I can’t remember their names, and another set of twins who are fairly young pups, like under a year…” She trailed off, “Then Zayn lives with them, and Lou and Sam have a pup - Freddie…” She hummed, “And yeah.”

Anne looked at Gemma for a long moment, “That is a lot of information.”

“Well, Zayn told me most of it, while Sam was working on getting a job. Apparently Sam’s lived with the Clan on and off since she was in year two, but when she was fifteen she formally moved in and took the Tomlinson last name. Zayn was disowned by his family when he presented, and Lou brought him home… and he just sort of blended in, he’s been in the clan for about three years.” Gemma offered, “And from what else I gathered, none of them save the Omega-Mum and Beta-Dan have mates.”

Liam growled, “No but they have an alpha who conveniently knocked up her best friend.”

Gemma narrowed her eyes at Liam, “Then we know she has a knot, don’t we.”

Harry snorted, “I knew you were going to get back to that.”

Niall face planted into the kitchen table, “Can we not talk about her probable knot? Is she nice?” He looked at Gemma who nodded, “What else should I know about her?”

“She dyes her hair blonde? She likes to pretend like she’s in charge, but according to Zayn she literally does whatever Jay ask, which is how they ended up here - Jay asked to relocate because her first mate, Ray, was causing problems - more than once he and Sam got into an altercation, because Ray tried to claim his pups back - and Jay wouldn’t let him have Lou or Georgie.”

Anne made a noise of appreciation, “Sounds like Sam’s a good alpha.”

“She’s definitely trying to be one, she inherited a lot of money from her parents when she left home at fifteen - she has an alpha brother to carry on their industry or whatever, so she has this stack of money, and when Jay asked her to move, they found a place that was safe for Omegas, and she brought them here, Zayn said they’d never had a nice house before, but now everyone’s got their own room except the twins.” Gemma blurbed. “And then Zayn told me that Sam even presents Lou with omega-gifts on their anniversary of conceiving Freddie, even though they aren’t mates.”

Niall whined, “That is too precious.”

Liam faltered, “That’s… not normal Alpha behavior.”

Harry snorted, “Ever read a textbook, Liam, female alphas fall into one of two categories - unknotted and loners or knotheads and highly pack oriented. Once a female with a knot sees you as part of her pack, you're stuck - she’ll guard you for life and put everything she can into making sure you're healthy.” 

Anne and Gemma both looked at Niall, “So what are you going to wear on Friday?”

He flushed, “Help me?”

“Of course, pup.” Anne promised, “Harry and I will take you shopping. Gemma can do your hair and Liam can pretend he’s not worried.”

🐺-/-🐺

Gemma had fussed over him until he was sure he was going to die of embarrassment or something worse. He had on black skinny jeans, black sneakers, a black tight shirt, and then a jean jacket over it with red sleeves, his blonde hair was spiked up the way he normally wore it, and Harry had loaned him a pearl necklace (Niall loved Harry’s pearls, but hated to ask the Alpha if he could borrow them), even Anne had handed off a couple of rings for his fingers. 

Niall wasn’t delicate like some of the male omegas he’d met, he was fit and athletic, but awkward around alphas. Liam looked him over by the door, and begrudgingly gave him a nod of approval, as Anne handed him a desert dish he was to take with him. “Thanks, mum.” Anne kissed his temple, and then Gemma was hauling him out the door.

She plugged the address into her phone, and then they were off, “What if I do something wrong?” Niall asked as they got closer and closer to the end of Holmes Chapel that the Tomlinson’s were calling home. “What if I fuck up?”

“You won’t.” Gemma assured him, as they pulled into a victorian driveway, the small mansion was breathtaking, with a garden in the front that seemed to wrap around the side yard. “Oh, wow.” 

The front door opened, and Sam stepped out, in tight blue jeans and heels, a red crop top on, that showed off her flat and toned stomach, her blonde hair in two messy braids, she had three pups in her arms - a set of twins that looked about a year old on either side of a wiggling and kicking three-almost-four year old. “One second-” She called to them, before turning around and heading back into the house, she reemerged a moment later, and walked down the yard to meet the car, “Hello, again, Gemma.”

“Alpha Tomlinson.” Gemma bowed her head.

“Oh, no, none of that!” Sam laughed, “Is this your brother, Niall?”

“Yup.” Gemma popped the p. “Niall, this is Sam Tomlinson.”

“Thank you so much for agreeing to come by.” Sam smiled, and Niall felt like his legs were turing to pure jelly, “My sweet family is worried about the area, and I thought, well Momma Jay thought having another Omega in the house who is from here, and I agreed, that could explain the place, and you know help my brood feel better about being here, well - you obviously know.”

Niall sputtered for a moment, “I’m glad to help.”

“Lovely, Gem, do you wish to stay as his chaperone or?” Sam looked at Gemma.

“Uh,” Gemma sighed, “I wasn’t raised around Alphas, hold on, Niall do you want me to stay?” He nodded slowly, “Is that ok, Sam?”

“Of course, Mum, Zayn, Lou, and I made extra just in case.” She smiled, and opened Gemma’s door, helping the girl out, before taking her arm in hers and rounding the car, to open Niall’s door, and taking his hand to pull him to his feet, “Hello, Niall, I’m Sam.”

“Sam.” He repeated, awkwardly.

“You're adorable, Mumma Jay, Zee and Lou are going to adore you, come along.” She led them up the front, and into the large house, “Mum?” She called out, and a woman ducked into the hallway, “This is Gemma Styles, and her brother Niall.” She motioned, “They offered to come and talk with us about Holmes Chapel.”

“Wonderful, can you get everyone?” Jay looked expectantly at Sam.

“Course, mum, you two can follow her.” With that she was off in a brisk walk calling out all manners of names.

Jay led Niall and Gemma into a large dining room, “Our Alpha always goes the extra.”

“I see that.” Niall murmured, as he looked around the room - pictures adored the wall.

Two men entered the room, one with the little boy from the doorway on his hip. They both smelled like Omegas, so Niall offered them a shy smile. “Gemma!” The dark toned one smiled and embraced Gemma, “You must be Niall.” Another hug, “This is Louis, and that little one is Freddie, Sam’s pup.” He added, and Gemma and Niall were being hugged again. 

“Alright.” Sam was back, “This is Lottie-” Another dyed blonde, “Georgie.” The girl looked the most like Louis, “Fizzy-” A beta who was tall with long brown hair, “Phoebe and Daisy.” Twins that Gemma wouldn’t be able to tell apart if her life depended on it, “Dan-” She motioned to another beta, this one male who had another set of twins in his arms, “Doris and Ernest.” She pointed the babies out, “You’ve met Mum.” She motioned to Jay, “Zayn?” He waved, “My Louis and my Freddie.” She beamed at them both.

“Stop calling me yours woman!” Louis swatted at her, “Scare all the potential suitors away with that shit!”

“But…” She pouted, “You're all mine.”

“Da make mum sad.” The little boy said squishing his dad’s face.

Sam laughed gleefully, “Freddie understands.”

“He’s three.” Louis deadpanned.

“Tree nd ah haf.” The little boy explained.

“Annnnnnnnnnnyway.” Sam took Freddie from him, and moved to stand by Gemma, “This is Gemma Styles, I work with her now, and this is her brother Niall.” For a beat it was chaos then hugs all around. They soon settled into dinner, and it was a hectic but lovely affair, with Freddie spread over both Sam and Louis.

“So how did you become a pack?” Niall asked, softly. “I was adopted as was our brother Liam. We’ve another brother Harry, and our Mum Anne. Our da Desmond still is around but he and Anne split up. I’m obviously an omega, Da, Gem and Mum are betas, but Harry and Liam are alphas.”

“Oh, must be wicked to live with two alphas, Sam is so protective I couldn’t deal.” Lottie murmured.

“Sam is protective because she doesn’t have back up.” Gemma offered, then flushed.

Sam laughed, “True story, if Ernest or Doris turn out to be an alpha I’ll finally have some help in holding down the fort.” She said exasperatedly, “Uhm, Louis and I have been best mates since year two.” Niall made a noise of aweee, “We met Zayn in year five. When I presented at thirteen, I think the only person shocked was Louis.”

“Don’t blame me - I thought we were both going to be betas!” Louis defended, his cheeks red, and he looked adorable. 

“Right, well how’d that work out?” Sam teased, mercilessly, “Anyways, his biological Da showed up one day with Gerogie, who we love unconditionally, and the emotional stress sent him into a heat - see Freddie there.” The table laughed, even Gemma, “And then about a month later, Zayn missed a handful of school days, then Louis brought him home… said he found him half dead in the park, and I couldn’t stand for that, so naturally I begged Jay to let us keep him.”

Jay laughed, but nodded.

“An alpha who answers to an omega.” Niall looked stunned.

“I think all alphas should answer to their loved ones.” Sam said flatly, “An alpha, though stronger and technically the larger race, shouldn’t be the only vote that matters. We need our betas-” She winked at Gemma, smiled to Dan and Fizzy, “They see past the biology shit and understand basic human rights, and we need our Omegas.” She beamed at the majority of the table, “To remind us when we are being useless knotheads.” 

“You’ve never been a knothead.” Jay offered, and squeezed her hand. “Not a single time.” She looked at Gemma and Niall, “Tell us about Holmes Chapel, please.”

No one said a word if the alpha discreetly wiped tears from the corner of her eyes, or if Louis held her hand as they filled the new arrivals in on the going ons of Holmes Chapel, as well as the frankly progressive omega-minded government. It wasn’t until Louis brought up a job that Sam flicked her gaze up again, “I’d like to work.” He added, and she nodded, understanding.

“The bakery is looking for more people.” Niall admitted, “I work in a music shop, I can ask around there, but my brother Liam works there and he is a knothead.”

“Harry, our other brother works at the bakery, he isn’t a traditional alpha, actually Sam I think you and him would get on rather well. And he’d want to know what color your nails are.” Gemma added, bravely.

“Lottie, what color are my nails?” Sam asked, then paused, “Wait, LouLove you did these, what color are they?” She extended her hand, and he looked at them.

“Watermelon sugar, I can grab the bottle, do you want to borrow it?” He looked at Gemma, who smiled and nodded. “I don’t do my own nails, I’d rather build shit or play footy, but omegas get in trouble for that stuff.”

Niall perked up, “You play?”

“Yeah, you?” Louis asked, curious.

“Hell yes, Gemma may I play?” Niall looked at her and his clothes.

“Oh, I don’t care.” Gemma waved him off, “Harry might be sad about his jac-” The jacket in question was tossed at Gemma as Louis was already standing, he seemed to remember himself he looked at Sam who shrugged, then Lottie, Gerogie, Zayn, and Fizzy were also up and running with them. 

“Well.” Jay said with a pearl of laughs, “That went better than expected.”

Sam nodded in agreement, “Gemma you're brother’s cute.” 

“Oh, he’ll turn red if you tell him that.” Gemma laughed all the same. 

Dan rolled his eyes, “Alright younger kids-” Dan stood, and motioned for Phoebe, Daisy, Freddie to follow him as he scooped up Ernest and Doris. 

“Do you want to play?” Sam asked Gemma, softly.

Gemma frowned, “Nah, I’d rather watch, you?”

“Same - come on.” She led Gemma to the back after forbidding Jay from doing the dishes, assuring the omega she would take care of them. Already a game was well underway. Niall, Louis and Lottie vs. Zayne, Georgie and Fizzy. Sam took a seat on the patio as Gemma joined her, “I like it here, which is strange since we’ve been here all of five days.”

Jay appeared, with a bottle of nail polish, “This is the color.” She handed it to Gemma, “Lovie will forget while he’s playing football.” 

“Thanks.” Gemma smiled warmly at Jay.

“I know.” Sam whined, “Those dishes, I’m on it, mum.” She stood, ushered Jay into the seat she’d had, then hurried back into the house. Dan with the kids joined them a few moments later.

“She’s something.” Gemma looked after Sam.

“She deserves the world.” Jay admitted, “She gave up her birthright and her last name to take care of us, she didn’t have to.” She added sincerely, “But she chose to. And I’ll forever be grateful for that. Louis has… his heats are horrible, but they’ve learned to keep themselves in check. Not to mention Lottie’s are nearly as destructive.”

Gemma sighed, “So none of your children are her destined omega?”

“Nope.” Jay popped the p, “I thought it was Louis but they didn’t present together.”

Gemma nodded, “Niall is taken with her.”

“How can you tell?” Dan asked.

“He keeps looking up here for one.” Gemma giggled, “Our brothers are so protective of him and me and mom, that it’s sort of hard for him to meet people. I bet both my brothers will be pacing all night.”

At that Sam emerged, and shot forward, catching the football before it collided with Jay, “Oi! Watch it, mutts!” She threw it back hard, and nearly knocked Fizzy off her feet with the force, the beta gave her a raised eyebrow, but kicked the ball back in. Zayn forfeited, then Niall a few moments later. Zayn stretched out on the ground lazily, blocking the game, while Niall climbed the stairs and dropped hard near Sam’s feet, she produced water bottles - tossing them at her pack, then carefully giving Niall one. 

He flushed as her scent flared in his nose - she smelled like mint and chocolate, with something a little spicy and sage like underneath, with just a trace of wild like a thunderstorm, his eyes widened as she smiled at him, and he pulled back. She smelled like heaven, Gemma raised an eyebrow at him as he remembered his manners, “Thank- thank you.”

“Welcome, Niall.” Sam dropped down to sit next to him, leaving a decent amount of space between them, enough for her pup to crawl in between and sit. It should have bothered Niall, since her smell was so perfect, to smell her pup, but it settled his nerves, and he ruffled the little boy's hair, letting out a squeak when the pup crawled into his lap.

“Smell good.” The little boy offered, and nuzzled him.

Louis and Sam both looked momentarily horrified, before Niall laughed, “Uhm, thanks buddy?” The little boy hummed constantly. 

“Well, uh, you do.” Sam said awkwardly, “Smell good…” She added, and flushed.

“Oh lord.” Louis murmured, as he climbed the stairs and plucked his pup up, “Freddie we’ve talked about this, you can’t just scent people, and you-” He pointed at Sam, “You also can’t just scent people it’s rude.”

“Forgive me, I was raised by cuddly omegas who scent me _all the time_.” She hissed, and fell back dramatically. 

Louis looked either stumped or conflicted, because he didn’t speak, instead Lottie dropped hard on Sam’s stomach, and let out her own depressed sigh, “Because your scent is _comforting_. How hard it must be, the only alpha in the house, even the betas seek you out to release all you're smell pheromones to make them better-”

“I like how you smell.” Niall offered, quickly adding, “I don’t know if you are catnip to omegas or whatever, but I like how you smell.” He said seriously. 

Gemma snorted, “I can’t smell you at all.”

Fizzy looked at Gemma then, “Do you smell us?”

“Gemma’s nose is different.” Niall said quickly, “We still aren’t sure she’s presented, she might just be a late late bloomer.”

Sam shoved everyone off of her (Lottie had started a dog pile with Sam at the bottom). “You're alpha brothers should be able to smell your secondary gender.” She said seriously, “Or you know any alpha really?” 

“Are you offering to sniff her?” Dan asked, amused.

Sam groaned, and flopped face first onto the porch, “Smother me children, I’m ready to die.” The whole pack evidently chose to follow that command, “Go on - Gemma, Niall help kill me then the embarrassment will be complete.” 

Jay snorted with laughter, “She really was raised by a bunch of huggers.”

Gemma laughed, as Niall slowly joined the puppy pile, then she joined too, “Why don’t we have these at home?” Niall asked as Zayn purred next to him. 

“It’s how omegas sooth.” Sam’s voice rumbled from the very bottom of the pile.

“Alright, off of her!” Dan ordered, but no one moved.

Jay laughed, “Tomlinson’s off you're alpha.”

Dan deflated a little, “I hate that that’s our pack name.”

“Well _you_ should have married Mum sooner, then it’d be your last name.” Lottie teased.

“Nuhu my pack is Louis’ and his last name is Tomlinson!” Sam cried out as she scrambled up, her bones popping. She checked the time, “Gemma you mentioned a nine oclock curfew, it’s eight thirty.” 

“Oh, shit, thanks Alpha!” Gemma quickly said her goodbyes as did Niall, Jay made them promise to come back, and then Sam walked them to the car. Gemma slid behind the driver's seat as Niall loited a bit.

“Uh, can I see you again, maybe with less chaperones - I promise I’m not normally this-”

Niall cut Sam off with a quick kiss to her cheek, “Call the house and ask for me, wait, give me your phone.” He quickly punched in the house phone number and then gave it back, she pulled him into a hug, and he did not melt, ok - maybe just a little, not at all against her, before she let him go and led him to the car, his head swimming. 

As soon as his mind cleared of her scent, Gemma had them halfway home, he looked over, “She’s got a strong scent, why can’t you smell it?”

Gemma shrugged, “No clue,” Then she smiled at him, “Liked her huh?”

“She’s… wow.” Niall breathed, “Different from Liam and Harry, but… so the same, like she made me feel comfortable, and she made it easy to just… exist.”

🐺-/-🐺

They barely make it through the front door before Liam descends, curious and worried, “What was it like, what was she like, what was the house-” Gemma plants a hand over his mouth and frowns at him even as Harry and Anne make it to the breezeway.

“Let them in!” Anne ordered, and bodily shoved around Liam to haul Gemma and Niall the rest of the way in, “I’ll make a cuppa then you can tell us all about it.” Anne handed out tea a few moments later, and called Desmond to put him on speaker phone - the pair best friends of sorts since their split, “Niall went on a date, Gemma chaperoned.”

“Oh, how was it son?” Desmond asked through the phone.

“Does it count if the Alpha’s whole family was there, along with the alpha’s pup?” Niall asked a little on the confused side.

Desmond made a noise, “Correct me if I heard wrong but did you just say this alpha already had a pup?”

Niall frowned, “She does.”

“A female alpha?” Demsond asked for clarity, “Did she give birth or?”

“Uh, no, an omega did.” Niall felt his face heat up.

Before Desmond could say anything Liam chimed in with, “And that omega is still in her pack, and lives with her.”

Niall hit him on the arm, and Gemma pinched him, “It’s not as complicated as Liam is making it sound.” Gemma explained, “Basically two best friends ended up sharing one of thems heat, and because they weren’t prepared for the omega to present omega, they all thought he was going to be a beta, no one had the necessary precautionary things, so they - for fucksake, Sam is the alpha, Louis is the omega, Sam and Louis share a son - Freddie.”

“Oh.” Desmond hummed, “So like they weren’t ever a thing?”

“No just best friends. I could tell.” Niall admitted, “They are actually a lot like me and Harry, how they interact.” Niall further explained. “And she’s not a knothead, she obeys her Omega-Mum, Jay, who is Louis’ mum, and she caters to the needs of like ten people flawlessly, they even took in a homeless omega.” He gushed.

Harry raised his hand, “May I ask a question?”

“Of course.” Niall beamed.

“Why have you got nail polish?”

“Oi!” Niall smiled, “It was the color that Sam had on her fingers, Gemma pointed out you’d like it - do you like it?” Harry nodded, “Good, Louis paints her nails because he doesn’t care for it and he’s constantly messing his nails up, so we asked if we could borrow this color to see if you-”

“An omega loaned me his nail polish?” Harry beamed, “Oh, thank him for me Niall, it’s the perfect shade of pink but not pink, I’m going to put it on right-”

“Harreh!” Liam shouted, “We are having a family discussion.”

Harry glared, but Niall smiled, “I’ll help you I promise.” 

“Fine.” Harry crossed his arms over his chest, “Was it a good evening?”

They quickly explained the evening, Niall going into detail about how wonderful Sam smelled, and how funny it was to watch her get overrun constantly by so many Omega’s like it was normal, and fun for her. Even down to the fact that they played football, and that Louis was looking for a job - 

Desmond interjected, “Any alpha that lets the omega who birthed its child work is amazing. She’s going to let him get a job? That- that’s unheard of!”

“She was telling us how important it is for Alphas to answer to their loved ones.” Gemma explained, “She was on about how much her betas mean to her because they see through the biology and remind you how to be good humans, and how omegas remind you how to be lovers and descent, she answers to her Omega-mum, and to every member of her pack, I don’t think she’d ever even use alpha command on anyone unless it was necessary.”

Niall nodded, “She even got embarrassed and asked us to smother her.”

Gemma laughed, “They do this puppy pile on their alpha when she’s embarrassed, like all of them no matter the age crowd on her, and she’d embarrassed herself, so she asked us to smush her with the rest of her pack - so we helped.”

“You did not!” Anne laughed.

“Oh we did, mum.” Niall giggled.

Liam rolled his eyes, “So she’s essentially perfect.”

“Did you miss the part where she gave up her whole life to take care of one omega that she could have abandoned, and ended up saving his whole family, taking in an extra omega, and moving them across the country to save them from an asshole alpha?” Harry asked curiously, “I didn’t.”

“I think I’d like to meet Jay.” Anne said evenly, “She must be the midwife.”

“She is.” Niall sing-songed, “And she’s so nice, mum, so nice.”

Liam growled, and pouted. Demsond laughed, “The real question is, did Sam ask to see you again, Niall?”

“Oh, yeah, she did.” Niall flushed. 

“WHAT?” Liam sounded so distraught.

Harry laughed, hard, “Liam calm down mate, you don’t have feelings for Niall do you?”

“No, but… we have to protect him!” Liam sounded despondent.

Desmond laughed himself, “Liam, Niall is old enough to be courted, if Anne and Harry agree then I think you're outnumbered.”

“They are traditional.” Gemma said quickly, “She’ll want permission from all the Alphas, and you Da, probably from me and Mum as well.” 

Niall flushed, “They are traditional.” He agreed, “She even gives them all omega-gifts.”

“What?” Desmond asked.

Anne grinned, softly, “In celebration of Omega’s Day?”

“Yup, even the betas get gifts from her on that day, she likes to spoil her family.” Gemma offered, “She likes to remind them that they mean the world to her, and she can so…”

“Harry it sounds to me like you're about to have a new best friend, son.” Desmond offered, with a smile in his tone, “Another Alpha that doesn’t do anything normal or by the book.”

“I’m excited to meet her.” Harry admitted, “Niall, can I be your chaperon the next time?”

Niall hummed, “Sure, I’ll have to ask her though, Alpha and all.” He wiggled his eyebrows. With that they said their goodnights to Desmond who promised to come up in a couple weeks to see them all and Anne hurried them off to bed.

🐺-/-🐺

Two days passed in a hectic blur, before Niall smelt _her_ again. This time she was standing in the middle of his music store with a rather long list, and Zayn beside her. She was chewing nervously on her bottom lip and tapping the piece of paper, “I don’t know what half this shit is.” Zayn nodded, “Why do we need this shit again?”

“Dan thinks we should do some pack bonding, he knows all about instruments and used to teach music, so…” Zayn trailed off, then nudged her, her head snapped up and her eyes seemed to widen, “Hiya, Niall!” Zayn hugged him and Niall hugged back.

“Hi, Niall.” She kept her distance, respectfully so. “I uhm, would hug you but you’ve no-”

Liam pushed his way to the front, “Oi, stop hugging my-” He gazed at Zayn opening and closing his mouth, “Who are you?”

Sam stepped forward, “Alpha Tomlinson, this is Zayn one of my pack.” She said very seriously, and Liam zeroed in on her, eyes taking her in, even as Niall did. She was in a silky black dress, with a white lacy collar, and over the knee boots. Her hair was down, and her nails a different shade, Niall tried not to inhale, but god he wanted to.

“Alpha Liam P. Styles.” Liam offered, and they shook hands, “You, uh, met Niall.”

“I did.” She offered him a soft smile, “He’s darling.” She said seriously, “I have a list of things… my beta Dan would like me to purchase. I’m hoping you have them all.” She said seriously, “Perhaps we could divide and conquer? Niall you could take half the list and help Zayn while Liam and I take the other half?” Liam balked at her for a moment, but watched as the omegas nodded eagerly, she tore the list in half giving them the shorter end and a smile, “Go on, doves.”

“Smell you later!” Zayn slung his arm around Niall, who tickled him as they walked away.

“Alright, outwithit, you're the knothead brother - the other one who is going to like me according to Gemma works at the bakery.” She folded her arms over her chest and waited for him to speak.

Liam felt caught, “I don’t dislike you, I just don’t trust you.”

“Because I have a pup? Or because you don’t know me?” She wondered aloud.

He was caught, very caught, “Both.”

“Hm, I assume you know of how Freddie came to be, so we won’t rehash that one. Let’s talk about me. I was born Samantha Grishum.” The last name made him pause, Grishum’s were the head pack, literally werewolf royalty, Edward and Eleanore Grishum were the wolf king and queen of England at current. “My da moved me to Doncaster with my siblings when I was in year two.” He nodded.

“That’s how I met Louis Tomlinson, and the rest is history, literally.” She offered, solemnly, “I took his last name as our packname when mine was stripped from me, not thinking about future consequences, so now our Omega-Mum’s mate has a different last name than our pack, and I’m not cruel enough to make him change it. I’ve attempted to court one omega, and the moment he found out about Freddie he turned tail and ran, that was two years ago.” 

“Thanks.” Liam felt a little ashamed, as he looked at her, “I’m not against the idea, or whatever, I just… Niall’s precious to us.”

“All my pack is precious to me.” She said with a bit of heat, but he understood the comment, “Now how about you help me find this shit so Dan will stop harping about it for five minutes, and I can get Zayn the scone he desperately wants.” 

It wasn’t long before Niall and Zayn were back, their half of the list already on the counter. “Sammmmmi.” Zayn whined, “I’m hungrrrry.”

“I know pup.” She murmured, and then hugged him to her, letting him press his face in her neck, “I know you're hungry, yeah? I’ll get you something to eat real fooking soon. Did you and Niall find everything I need?”

“Yes, Alpha.” He murmured into her throat.

“Ah, good boy.” She patted his hair, and he preened. Niall whimpered, she looked at Liam who shrugged, and opened her other arm, to let Niall sink into her, pressing his own face to her neck and greedily breathing her in, she tensed for a moment, but let him inhale lungfuls of her scent. 

“You do have a calming scent.” Liam managed a moment later, “I got everything, are you ready?” 

“Yup, boys.” She tickled both their sides, Zayn instantly pulled away and grabbed at her purse to pay Liam, whereas Niall seemed to sink more into her, “Niall.” There was a command laced in that, he jerked away, but she hugged him again, this time taking a greedy inhale of his omega scent and smiling at the way his lashes fluttered, “There’s a goodboy.” She patted his blonde locks, “Liam I think he needs a time out.”

Liam blinked, but nodded, and moved to settle Niall into a comfy sofa. Zayn giggled, “You're such a menace.” He gave her a shove, and she growled a low little thing in her throat, “Uhho.” He teased.

“I’ll pick you up, Zayn.” She warned, and instantly he stopped. “There is nothing as traumatizing apparently for males as being scooped up by females.” She mock whispered to Liam who laughed a little, “Can you help me load this? Zayn check on Niall ok?” The omega nodded to her before scurrying to the couch. 

“What did you do to them anyway?” Liam asked as they pushed the recently purchased instruments and equipment into the SUV’s back hatch. 

“It’s a lullaby, a low rumble growl, it calms omegas down almost instantly, it also helps if you smell calm when you're doing it. Gem mentioned you guys weren’t raised around alphas, er, were you?” 

“My dad didn’t teach me shit before he tossed me out saying that there could only be one alpha in the family.” He said with a shrug.

“Oh.” She hugged him then, which was weird because alphas don’t comfort each other and two because they didn’t really know each other, then he felt it, the low rumble coming from her chest, and her scent really was calming. 

“Can you teach me?” He asked, as Zayn exited, she let him go and nodded. “Cool.”

“Zayn, are you hungry pup?” She asked and he tossed her a rude look, and a dirty hand gesture, “I’ll take that as a yes, foul little brat.” She shrugged, and patted Liam’s shoulder, “See you around, I’m off to meet your brother now I suppose.”

“He’ll love you!” Liam called after her as she climbed into the SUV.

🐺-/-🐺

There was a list for the bakery, too, but her main concern was getting Zayn food. “Hello.” She smiled at the young alpha before her, he had long curly hair and a set of dimples that would make Louis swoon. “I need a scone, the sweetest one you’ve got and some tea? Lite milk and heavy sugar.” She quickly paid him and delivered the food to Zayn, she ruffled his hair, “You know Omega-Mum is going to smell you soon enough, pup…”

“Fuck you.” He grumbled, “It ain't you're problem.”

“Zayn, it might not be mine biologically, but we both know how this is going to look.” She ruffled his hair again, then bent down before him, “I’d kill him, if Mum would let me you know that right, rip his throat out with my teeth.” She breathed, “And eat his heart, destroy him, but I can’t because she forbids me to. You have to talk about it Zayn to someone other than me. Georgie and Louis will be ok… you didn’t ask for it.” She pressed her nose to his ribs and nuzzled him before standing.

She made her way back to the counter, and looked at her list, “Hey nice nails.” The Alpha behind the counter wiggled his own, “Watermelon sugar, right?”

“Harry?” She grinned, “Thought that was you, you and Gemma smell a little alike, I’m Sam, and that moody ass omega is Zayn.” She pointed behind her to the omega who was hungrily devouring the scone. “I've got a list from me mum for dinner tonight, could you help me out?” 

“Sure.” He smiled, “I have this color called Kiwi that I think you're… Louis? Would like. Let me go grab it, I’ve carried it to work waiting for you to come in.” He dipped into the back as Barbara took her list to start boxing up scones and sweets, “Here you go.” 

She looked at the popping green color and tucked it into her pocket. “Thanks, LouLove will love it, he likes green, might even paint his own nails for once, instead of mine or one of the girls.” She said with a soft laugh. “I’ve just met Liam.”

“Oh.” Harry looked at her perplexed as she nodded.

“Was interesting, sizing up I suppose.” She said wistfully, “Nothing major, no pissing contest, I offered to teach him alpha pur.” She said evenly, “Since he had no idea how I got Zayn to calm down, so…” She pursed her lips, “I was wondering, what might I get Niall as a gift, er, not a true courting gift yet more of a thanks for putting up with my pack. Him and Gemma?”

Harry was taken aback but smiled, Sam really was a different type of alpha. “Uhm, Gemma likes anything book or journalist related. Niall likes footy and he plays guitar, he really likes Oasis.” 

“Lovely, mate.” She smiled, as Barbara came back with her total, she paid the woman with crumbled bills and smiled at Harry one last time, “Hope to see you soon, lad, I’ll pass the nail polish on.” She had the box of sweets in her arms cradled on her chest, as she turned her head to Zayn, “Zee, come on, lovie.”

“Alpppppha.” He whined, “Dunnnnnn wannnnnna.”

She blew an exasperated breath out, “Zayn.” There was a tilt of a command in there, but nowhere near an actual command (Harry smiled about that, he hated Alphas who bossed their omegas around). “Please?” Her voice was softer and pleading, and something about it so sincere that it made Harry blink. Zayn hadn’t moved. “Oh, love. Harry could you carry this to my car.” He nodded and hustled to grab the box of sweets.

“Zayn.” Her voice was calm as she bodily scooped him up, “I know you hate this, but I need you to listen to me, inhale, Zayn - inhale.” It took a moment but he did, breathed in through his nose, letting her scent wash over him, he pushed his face into her neck and let out a little broken nose, “Alright sweets, hold tight, let's get you home, yeah.”

Barbara eyed her, “How far along is he?”

Sam bit her lip, “About two months.”

“What are you going to do about it?” Barbara demanded.

Harry had paused holding the door, eyes wide in realization that Barbara thought Zayn was pupped and Sam had pretty much agreed, “Well, I’m raising a lot of pups that aren’t mine already, what’s one more?” The alpha sounded tired, “Shh, Zayn, let’s get you home, we really need to talk to Omega-Mum.” 

She carried him so gently back to the SUV, Harry hurried along and opened the backdoor for her, she laid Zayn out on it, as he shivered, she pulled her jacket off and covered him, he tugged it under his nose and whined, “I’ve got you Zee.” She promised, then took the box from Harry, and closed the door, she put the food in the front -

“Is it yours?” Harry asked, not judgmentally.

“No.” She said softly. “Technically it’ll be my pup's aunt or uncle, it’s complicated Harry. And another part of why we moved here.” She said it so softly, “I’ve got to get him home, now. Take care.”

🐺-/-🐺

Harry walked home two hours later feeling conflicted. 

His mind kept circling back to Zayn, to Sam, to the alpha who hadn’t looked ashamed but disheartened when Barbara had accused her of being the one to get Zayn pregnant. He felt his own heart breaking at the idea that she was once more going to be labeled as _that_ alpha, who had a string of omegas behind her, with pups.

He entered his house still a little sad, except Niall was hugging him so suddenly that he didn’t know what to do about it, “Sam’s called, she called me Harreh!”

“Oh. I met her today, and Zayn.” Harry said softly, and hugged Niall back.

“She’s amazing, isn’t she.” Niall beamed, “She has to go away this week, back to Doncaster, but promised she’d be home in time to start work with Gemma next week and asked Mum if she could come have dinner with _us_ to start properly courting me!”

“Liam was ok with that?” Harry asked slowly.

Liam nodded, “She’s not bad, man, got a lot of heavy shit on her shoulders, that's all.” 

“That’s exciting Niall.” Harry said seriously, “Very exciting.” He assured.

“What’s wrong with you?” Gemma asked him, and he looked around his brothers to see his sister and mum both looking at him.

“Nothing, just… tired.” He said evenly. 

Liam sniffed the air around him, “You smell like Zayn, is he ok?”

“What, oh, yeah, he’s fine. Sam had him with her.” Harry nodded.

Liam growled, “But why do _you_ smell like him?”

Harry glared at Liam, “Shit, he fainted or something, she had to carry him to the SUV, his scent must have transfered to me when she opened the door to lay him in and they both brushed against me.” He shoved around Liam and took the stairs two at a time, headed to bed.

Anne watched after him with a frown on her face, omegas fainting? That was strange.

Harry couldn’t sleep. He made it to midnight, before groggily he climbed out of bed and went to wake up Niall who also couldn’t sleep, they found Liam and Gemma awake as well, “What’s up?” Gemma asked, a little asleep still, but more awake by the second.

“I want to check on Zayn.” Harry said harshly.

“It's too late to-” Gemma looked at the set of his face, before nodding, “Ok, everyone out the-”

“Not without me.” Anne stood in the doorway, “We all go together, omegas don’t just faint. I’ve been up for hours making a cake.”

🐺-/-🐺

Louis checked on Zayn frequently thorugh the night, he would never fault his alpha for what she was off to do, especially not after Lottie told them what happened - and it broke his heart, Ray had came sniffing around when Lottie was in preheat, Zayn had stopped him from raping Lottie, but had ended up being raped himself, Sam had found Ray with Zayn and nearly killed him - the only thing that stopped her was Fizzy and Georgie who were screaming about Zayn bleeding - it had been her mistake, ripping Ray away had inadvertently pulled his knot free and hurt Zayn more. 

He’d begged her not to tell Jay, but the woman was smart. She’d figured out something had happened, but not what, and that was when she asked to move.

Now that Jay had released her from the no-kill command, well, Sam was off to take care of Ray finally. Whatever that meant, Jay had informed the Doncaster police department, explained that the pack alpha would be handling it and that they didn’t need to, and then Louis realized that Sam was going to murder his father - and he didn’t have tears for it. If she’d been off to kill Mark, now that was a different story. He would have begged and pleaded with her not to kill the beta who had given him their last name (but Mark was already gone).

Zayn woke with a harsh scream, “You dropped.” Louis whispered, “Sam did what she could, got you home, she told mum, said she wanted permission to kill…” 

“I’m sorry.” Zayn whispered and started to cry.

“No, no, you did nothing wrong.” Louis hugged him tight, as fucked up as it was, he could never be mad at Zayn or the baby, “You're carrying my sibling, Zayn, I love you anyways, but that made me love you more. Even Georgie is excited, not that you were hurt but that there will be a pup.” 

Zayn frowned, “I bet Jay hates me.”

“I do not.” Jay joined them, and nuzzled both boys, “I’ll never hate you, sweetheart, you're one of my pups.” She kissed his face, “Why didn’t you tell me right away?”

“I didn’t want… Sam isn’t a murderer…” He breathed.

“No, she’s not, even tomorrow she won’t be. She will be an alpha who protected her pack.” Jay hugged him tighter, “He would come after this pup, regardless, and you’d have nothing to stand on to stop him, now she’s going to make sure that never happens.”

“People are always going to assume it is hers.” He wailed, “And that’s not fair.”

“Sweetheart, nothing about being an omega _or_ alpha is fair.” Jay offered, just as their doorbell sounded. “DAN!” Somewhere the beta acknowledged that he was going to get the door, it wasn’t long before he called out for Jay. “Be right back.”

Jay made her way down the stairs, reaching the foyer her eyes landed on two familiar faces, “Gemma? Niall? It’s a bit-”

Harry interrupted, “I’m sorry, I saw Zayn at the bakery, I-”

“You helped Sam get him home.” Jay’s eyes softened, “She’s not here, I can’t invite you alphas in even if I wanted to, or you betas.” She sounded sad about it.

“Jay, may I check on Zayn, I can report back to the Alphas here that he’s ok.” Niall said softly, “Mum made a cake.”

“One moment,” Jay pulled her cellphone out, and dialed Sam, “Sammi, I know you're on you're way to, uhm, well it doesn’t matter, the Styles Alpha’s are here as are Gemma, Niall and their mum, can you grant - oh, ok.” She put the phone on speaker.

Sam’s voice came out hard and in a lisp, she was in her wolf’s second form, it sent a chill down Harry’s spine because he nor Liam knew how to transform, “I grant Alphas Harry and Liam, Betas Anne and Gemma, and Omega Niall of Clan Styles permission to enter our home under the express understanding that in my absence Louis is the acting Alpha.”

“You have to agree.” Jay murmured. All five Styles hurriedly agreed, “Thank you Sam, love you.” A growl of _love you too mum_ , then the line went dead. “Well, come in.” Dan looked at them in confusion, “The Styles have come to check on Zayn, Sam approved them.” Jay explained, as she led them to the kitchen, “Go ahead and put the cake there, we can go check on Zayn then I’ll answer any questions you have.”

“I’ll put on a pot of tea.” Dan murmured, “Lottie I can hear you, how about you go check on your siblings make sure they are still asleep and you can join us.”

“Alright, Dan.” Lottie disappeared and scurried away.

Jay led the Styles up the main stairs, and down the hall, to Louis’ room. “Louis, the Styles family have come to check on Zayn, Sam permitted it.”

Harry gasped when he saw Louis, the omega was perfect, he had little wisp of hair stuck up and carmel colored, a beautiful angular jaw, and eyes just the right shade of Sea Green. “Why?” Louis demanded.

“I was at the bakery.” Harry said softly, as if he could scare the omega away.

Louis’ jaw clenched, “Are you the one who accused my alpha of knocking him up?”

“What - no!” Harry said quickly, “Barbara is an omega and she did that, not me, I-”

Liam looked sidelong at Harry, “That’s what had you bothered when you got home?”

“Not now.” Anne ordered her two alpha sons.

“Can I come in, Louis?” Niall asked, so softly.

Louis frowned, “You, Gemma, and you're mum. No Alpha’s he dropped earlier, and Sam barely got him out of it, she’s not his, and it’s dangerous enough for her to do that.” 

“Of course.” Harry stepped back, and drug Liam with him when the older boy hesitated, “Lima Bean,” Harry warned, “Alpha Tomlinson said in her absence Louis’ word was law.”

The omega preened, “Damn right it is, Mum can you escort these two stinky alphas to the kitchen, and don’t let them wake the girls.” Harry’s nose twitched, Louis was teasing, and it was adorable.

“Louis.” Jay frowned, “Of course, come on.” She waved for the boys to follow.

Anne smiled at Louis, “I’m Anne, nice to meet you.”

“Louis, omega-mum of the Alpha’s pup, apparently it makes me top of the pecking order, normally she leaves Mum in charge, she musta been in her wolfy form.” He opened the door and allowed Gemma, Anne and Niall in. Niall let out a whine, “Go on, you’ll comfort him, she said you were comforting to him at the music store. They were having a good day until then.”

Niall frowned, “He was fine until Liam appeared.”

“Liam the other alpha?” Louis asked, curiously. 

“Yeah.” Gemma said seriously. “Liam is the knothead out of the pair of them, Harry’s a hippie, he’d rather be an omega.” She said softly, as Niall climbed onto the bed next to Zayn and snuggled him.

“So he’s pupped?” Anne asked for clarity.

Louis nodded, “It’s not Sam’s.” He was looking at Niall.

“I know.” Niall murmured, “Pups smell alike, and nothing about Zayn smells like her or Freddie.” Louis let out a long sigh, “You thought I’d be like Barbara?”

“People see an alpha and a pregnant omega, and they jump to conclusions. I can’t tell you how often Dan gets ignored because Sam’s here - or god forbid Sam take mum out for anything, people whisper about their ages, and if they have any of the pups - like people are dicks.” Louis grumbled.

“Niall?” Zayn blinked and smiled, “Don’t be mad at Sam.”

“I’m not.” Niall promised. 

“I’m not the one she courted.” Zayn tumbled back into sleep.

Louis paled, “Er, she’s courted an omega. Once, she was going to tell you about it when she got back…”

“Oh.” Niall felt something dark settling on his chest, “What happened?”

“The asshole found out about Freddie and took off.” Lottie said from the doorway making everyone jump. 

“Lots.” Louis growled.

She shrugged, “It’s true. Sam’s the strongest Alpha I know. My heats are horrible, and she hasn’t ever knotted me, she just lays there and lets me snuggle in her scent, she’s never kissed me or touched me or anything. She’s like a statue, same with Georgie. She has more restraint than anyone I’ve ever met, even the time that Freddie was made, she was lucid and able to tell Jay what Louis needed, what she needed.” 

“Sam’s gone to right the wrong, hasn’t she?” Anne asked, eyes wide.

“I’m not sure.” Louis said, not meeting her gaze, “You’d have to ask the Omega-Mum.”

Gemma looked at Zayn before ducking forward to hug hum, ruffling his hair, “Is he going to be ok?” She asked seriously. 

“Pregnant omegas without an alpha don’t normally do well. Their bodies go crazy trying to make the alpha that mated them come back.” Anne offered.

“And that’s where Sammi will struggle.” Lottie agreed, “She’s our alpha so it falls on her to protect Zayn and the pup.” 

Niall’s eyes widened, “She can’t start courting me! She needs to take care of Zayn! I don’t want to be a distraction!” He was panicked, and it laced his scent, making Zayn whine.

Louis cupped his face, “She’s got it under control. She’ll tell you if she doesn’t, trust me. She helped Dan court my mom, while getting me through my pregnancy.” Louis folded his arms over his chest. 

Lottie sighed, “She’ll still struggle, she is affected differently. She thinks omegas should have more rights, more choices than they do. So she’s like the queen of consent, always making sure she’s allowed something. Zayn… he’s going to go through hell, literally.”

Niall frowned, “Can I stay over tonight?” Louis nodded, “Can we all?” Louis sighed.

Anne gave the house a once over, “Sam’s gone to Doncaster to right the wrong, you could use some Alpha’s to make sure no one is sniffing around here.”

Louis sighed, “Fine. But those smelly beasts stay in the living room.”

“Thank you.” Niall snuggled into Zayn, “Can I sleep here?”

“Yeah, I am too.” Louis yawned, “Lottie take them down to mum, yeah?”

Lottie rolled her eyes, but nodded, “Come on.” Gemma and Anne followed Lottie down the stairs, where Dan and Jay were talking with Liam and Harry. “Louis gave them permission to stay until Sam is back - worried about people taking advantage of us since we don’t have our alpha right now.” 

“Thank you, Lottie.” Jay hugged her, “Go on to bed.” She shooed her off.

“Livingroom, mum.” Lottie yawned.

“Alright, bed, now.” Jay shoved her shoulder, as she headed up the stairs. 

Dan looked at them for a long moment, “So… I’m Dan Deakin.”

“I’m Jay Deakin Tomlinson.” Jay frowned, “Dan won’t take our pack name, since it’s my ex husband's last name, and wow we are complicated.”

“We sort of are.” Dan frowned, “Uhm, so I assume Niall is with Zayn and Louis.” 

“Yes,” Anne said softly, “Sorry we barged in, Harry here, he…”

“I saw Zayn faint, or drop or whatever, and Sam just _knew_ what to do.” Harry admitted, “I haven’t the foggiest idea what to do if that ever happened.”

Dan and Jay shared a look, “I think Sam could probably share some alpha knowledge with you, on that.” Jay said after a moment, “Sam’s able to pull most omegas out of their drops. I’m sure you’ve noticed how she has this way about her. She can pull me out of a drop, but Dan is learning. Louis she can pull out, Lottie, Georgie, Zayn but it’s risky since she isn’t our technical mate, but our Alpha.” 

Dan sighed, “Sam’s young but she’s a hell of an alpha for her age. I’ve met alpha’s three times her age who wouldn’t give a rats ass about an omega, or a pup with a skint knee.”

Anne nodded, understanding, “Liam’s father was one of those. Harry’s da is a beta like me and you Dan, and Gemma. I never had an alpha in my family, nor did Desmond, so… when Harry presented and we adopted Liam it was sort of like whiplash. No idea how to handle anything, the first rut was…” She flushed, “Well difficult, and then little Niall, he’s a prince, hyperactive but-”

“Sam thinks he’s the cutest.” Jay offered, “She’s… she’s courted before, you all know that now, yes?” Harry raised his eyebrow, “Oh, she mentioned talking to Liam and assumed he’d tell the rest of you, but she was going to talk to Niall about it when she gets back. She courted an omega named Stan, he and Louis got on well, and they never outright bothered to explain who Freddie belonged to, assuming incorrectly that Stan understood why the pup called her Mum. When she finally had to spell it out to him, they were two weeks away from bonding, and he lost it, flew into a rage and claimed she was trying to trap him. They courted for almost a year…” Jay sighed, “She was heartbroken for a long time.” 

Dan nodded, “He mated with another friend of theirs, Olli, and that coupled with Zayn’s… well, we needed to move.” 

Anne nodded her understanding, “I think Gem and I might be able to sleep now. And Sam’s past is just that, her past. We would never hold that against her, if Niall wants to be courted by her, we accept that. And support it.” With that Jay led them to the livingroom and gave them blankets. Dan fetched blankets for both of the alpha’s and ushered them into the living room. “How long do you think Sam will be?”

Dan hummed, “Well if she finds Ray fast, it won’t be long at all.”

🐺-/-🐺

Liam and Harry woke up in a strange place surrounded by girls, young girls poking them. “Get away from them!” Louis barked, “You brats have no - Freddie!” The little boy had climbed atop Harry and was nuzzling him, “Do I have to keep telling you and you're mum it’s rude to smell people, eh?” He pulled the boy into his arms and looked down at the sleep rumpled alpha, “Morning.”

“Morning?” Harry blinked, and Liam made a grumble noise from his spot next to Harry.

“I’ve never seen alphas sleep in the same bed.” Louis said matter of factly, “Also, you're mum and sis are helping me mom and Lottie make breakfast. Zayn is up, sort of but don’t get close, you smell bad.” He jabbed at Liam, “You're not too bad.” He wiggled his eyebrow at Harry before walking away.

Harry watched him awestruck, “He’s adorable.”

“Get off of me.” Liam shoved Harry, sending him into the floor.

“Mum!” Harry cried out, “Liam _shoved me_.”

There were snickers in the kitchen followed by a rumble of laughter, “Really are just big kids.” Anne assured them, “Boys - behave this isn’t our house.” 

They shuffled into the kitchen, Zayn whimpered, but Niall nuzzled him and glowered at both Harry and Liam, who froze. They stayed at the island. “Anyone hear from Sam?” Harry asked, carefully. 

“Mhm.” Louis nodded as he took a drink of milk, “She’s on her way back already.” He hastily stood and made two plates for Harry and Liam since they couldn’t push further into the kitchen. “Should be here soon.” 

“Harry, Liam-” Anne snapped her fingers, “This is Lottie, Georgie, Fizzy, Daisy, Phoebe, Ernest, Doris, and little Freddie. I think you met everyone else already.”

The front door slammed open, and Sam was tiptoeing in, muttering curses under her - “Don’t look at me, give me ten mintues!” She shut the door and darted up the stairs, covered in what looked like blood and bone marrow. Harry blinked, confused.

“Righted the wrong.” Jay whispered, and squeezed Zayn’s hand.

“Well, eat, she’ll get all grumpy if we don’t eat while she’s cleaning up.” Louis ordered, and everyone dug in. 

Sam emerged a few moments later, wearing blue sweatpants that were tight on her thighs, and calves, and a black t-shirt that was obviously not hers, at the way Zayn preened at seeing it, her hair was tossed up in a messy bun, and no make up on, her feet bare. “Mum.” She hugged Jay, “Loulove.” She kissed the omega’s temple, “Zee.” She kissed Zayn’s temple, “Baby.” She rubbed Freddie’s head, “Who else needs me?” She asked very seriously, then was being passed around like a party favor, hugging and kissing the rest of the pack, when she made it to Gemma she hugged the girl who smiled, then she gave Anne a raised eyebrow, but found herself being squeezed by the woman, with Niall it was a tight embrace, and she kissed his temple, then looked at the other two alphas.

“Come here.” Harry said seriously, she walked to him, and the taller alpha, although younger, tugged her into a tight hug, and pressed his face into her neck, she tensed but accepted the hug, Liam copied the motion, making her into an alpha sandwich. They all huddled close and nuzzled together.

“Not normal alpha behavior at all.” Dan murmured, as the three broke apart.

“Why are you over here, loves?” She asked seriously.

“We didn’t want to upset your omegas, Alpha.” Liam offered, his head bowed.

She bit her bottom lip, “Ok.” She grabbed her plate and settled between them at the island, before digging in. Liam looked at her shocked, Harry hid a smile behind his hand as she stole bacon off his plate, and for the longest time they all sat in reflective silence.

Finally she cleared her throat, “So, a few things. Zayn dropped, but it didn’t start in the bakery, it started at the music store, and I didn’t read enough into his clinginess.” She said seriously. “I believe, something about you.” She looked at Liam, “Triggered his drop, I’m not blaming you, but after recently seeing Ray there is a similar twinge in you're scents.” 

“I’m sorry, I can leave.” Liam started.

She shook her head fiercely, “Won’t work.” 

“Huh?” He blinked.

She was already looking at Zayn, “It won’t work if he leaves because you’ll just drop again.” She said softly, “Because you're omega’s hooked onto that scent. I won’t be able to help with this pregnancy at all, I smell nothing like Liam.” The room went eerily silent, “That’s why you wanted away so quick yesterday, Liam has a strong scent, it lingers even on Harry.”

Harry paled, “So at the bakery, he was reacting to Liam’s scent on me.”

“Mhm.” She nodded, “For better or worse, Zayn we have two options. And both are dependent on you and Liam. Option number one - Liam helps as you're surrogate alpha because of his scent.” The room was so silent, “Or Liam walks out of here, and you and him have zero interaction for the remaining seven months of your pregnancy and we bank on me somehow being able to surrogate.” She folded her arms over her chest. “Liam literally just met you, and we are already in a complicated situation without adding to it, so I’ll let him answer first, Zayn.”

She turned her gaze to Liam, who opened his mouth, then closed it, until finally he looked at Anne, “What all exactly would I need to do?”

“Pamper him, loiter around, share the bed with him some. He might beg for a knot you can refuse that it won’t be too detrimental…” She said seriously, “Was it bad, Louis, when I said no?”

“It felt like I was on fire, but it passed.” Louis flushed, hard.

“Right, so doable, if you have self control.” She said seriously, “Do you?”

“No idea, the only omega I’ve ever been around is Niall.” He said seriously, “Or mated ones.” He added, and looked helplessly at everyone. “Do we have to decide today?”

“No, but the longer we wait the worse it’s going to get.” She murmured, and looked at Zayn, “What about you? Does his smell bother you?”

“No.” Zayn whispered, “But I don’t know if that’s my omega reacting because of the pup or if that’s…” He shrugged, “Just me?”

Louis hummed and rubbed his arm, “If Zayn and Liam aren’t comfortable, then what?”

“Well, I handle it.” Sam said, but she didn’t sound confident. “I do my best to handle it.” She added, seriously, a little more confident, “We’d do whatever we needed.”

Zayn blinked, “Thank you, Alpha.”

“Of course, Zee.” She murmured, “Whatever you need, pup.” Harry looked at the alpha next to him, just as Liam did. She certainly wasn’t normal. “I just don’t like leaving any of this to chance.” She chewed her bottom lip hard. 

“Alpha.” Louis breathed, and stood, he and Freddie came to her, and nuzzled her, it brought his smell to Harry’s nose, the alpha inhaled and his head felt like it was swimming. Louis smelled edible, he was carmel and sunshine, and a warm breeze, and golden if that was a goddamn scent. Sam wrapped Freddie and Louis to her. “You are amazing. Thank you.” 

“Of course, Louis.” She hummed, and nuzzled his cheek affectionately, “Harry - I’m told smelling people is rude.” She teased, as Harry jerked, Louis turned to look at him red in the face, but Harry gave him a dopey sort of smile, and offered a weak, “Sorry.”

“You smelt me?” Louis handed Freddie off to Sam, who snickered, and moved out of the way, “Oh it’s free game for me to smell you now!” Louis dove at him, which caught Harry off guard, the pair both headed to the floor, Harry under Louis, as the feisty omega shoved his face into Harry’s neck and breathing in, Louis let out a little kitten rumble, before finally, mercifully Sam pulled Louis up (Harry had smelt like all the things Louis wanted in life, and loudly of home). 

Liam had Freddie on his hip, the little boy tugging his ear. “Lou, that was rude.” Sam teased, and hustled him toward the table, the omega stumbled drunk, but made it. “Niall, now that I’m home I’d like to tell you-”

“You courted an omega before?” Niall offered, “I already know.”

“Oh, ah.” She pouted, “Who blabbed.”

“Me.” Louis grinned. 

“Uhhu.” Sam glared at him, “Right, so, if you’d still have me I’d like to court you, but I wanted to properly ask you family, so, Anne, when would be a good time?”

“Uhm, tomorrow night if you can make it over? I can get Desmond down?” She said seriously, and looked at Sam, who nodded, “And by then Liam will have an answer for you in regards to Zayn.”

“Ah, good, I like that.” Sam smiled warmly, “Like it a lot.”

🐺-/-🐺

Sam was a nervous mess, but Zayn was also nervous. He hadn’t had much time to process the odd request Sam had made of Liam, but he understood, when she tried to cuddle him it wasn’t working. He literally would push her away, and it made her upset, but biology was cruel like that, so Fizzy comforted him with her non-abrasive beta scent.

“You look nice.” Jay commented, as Louis fussed over Sam’s outfit. “That’s a lot of stomach.” She pointed out, and Louis glared at his mum. “Well it is.”

“I literally only own sweaters and crop tops, or dresses.” Sam admitted, “Louis should help me pick out clothes that are _normal_ not for us to play dress up with.” He pinched her ribs, and frowned, “What?”

“Mum’s right, love. Hold on.” He darted for the laundry and came back with one of his soft black long sleeve shirts that would be a little baggie on her chest and waist. Her jeans were tight enough they looked like a second skin, and she was wearing her over the knee boots already, “Off with the top.” Louis was already pulling it over her head, even as he bossed her. “Put this on.”

She stood there for a moment in her soft pink bra and glared at him, “Louis.”

“Samantha.” He bit back, and leveled her with a glare. She pulled his shirt over her head, and tugged it down to her waist, it made her have sweater paws, which made him coo, “You are seriously the most adorable alpha ever.”

“Fucksake, Lou.” She shoved around him, “ZEE I WILL TEXT YOU ONCE I KNOW THE PLAN!” Then she looked at Jay, who fixed her hair, and smiled at her, “What?”

“Go get the boy, honey.” Jay winked.

She grabbed the little gifts she’d gotten them all (probably went overboard but they weren’t her pack and they’d protected her pack while she was gone, so she had to do something nice for them). She muscled her way out the garage and surveyed her options, even if Liam was coming back with her tonight, she was opposed to taking the family sized vehicles (they had three SUVs), so she grabbed her helmet, and a spare, and climbed on the harley. After she tucked the gifts into her back pack, and pulled it on, she secured the spare helmet and turned the bike on.

She sped out of the garage, and heard Louis let out a warcry from behind her, she rolled her eyes as she sped across town to the small but cute house that the Styles lived in. She pulled into their driveway behind an older model Volkswagen, kicked the kickstand down, then turned the bike off, grabbing both helmets, and pulled the key out of the ignition, she headed up the front walk, pulling her helmet off as she went.

She didn’t get a chance to ring the doorbell before Niall opened the door, “You have a motorcycle?” He said breathlessly.

“Uhm, yeah, I’m rebuilding one for Louis and Zayn too, some old cafe racers…” She looked at him confused, “Are you allowed on motorcycles?” She cocked her head to the side, adorably.

“Most certainly not.” Liam said from behind him.

“Well the spare helmet was dependent on you, anyways.” She said easily, and then gazed at Niall, “Can I come in, sweetheart?” He flushed and nodded, stepping aside, she stepped over the entryway, and was greeted instantly by Harry who wrapped her in a fierce hug, “Oi, Harrrrrreh!” She cried out, and pinched his ribs to get him to let go.

“Come meet our dad.” Niall begged.

“Of course, sweetheart, where can I put the helmets?” She asked softly.

“I got them. And can I have a ride?” Harry asked excitedly.

“Anytime, kid, as long as Anne is ok with it.” She winked at him, as Niall was dragging her into the living room. “Oh, hi.” She smiled as Gemma hugged her around the neck, then Anne hugged her, tight, “Hello Gem, Hi Anne.” She smiled at them both.

“Alpha Tomlinson.” Anne introduced her, “This is Desmond Styles.”

“Nice to meet you, Desmond, you may call me Sam, same as these lovies.” She said softly, as Niall drug her further into the room to sit with him on the couch. 

“I actually, have something for each of you, er, sorry Desmond, I didn’t know how or what to get you so yours is more traditional?” She shrugged, “Anne, I can’t thank you enough for allowing you're Alpha sons to guard my pack while I righted a wrong.” She fished something out of her bag and handed it off to Anne.

“Gemma I can’t thank you enough for extending your kindness to me even though I was a strange Alpha.” Another box emerged, “Harrrrrold.” She sung and he growled, “I can’t thank you enough for helping me with Zayn when he dropped, I will owe you the rest of my life for not judging me.” She handed him a larger parcel.

“Liam, thank you for being so protective of Niall, he doesn’t know how lucky he is to have alphas who are willing to watch out for him.” She passed him a gift, “Thank you Desmond for agreeing to meet with me, under the circumstances, I am aware that I am far from a suitable alpha and it warms my soul that you are entertaining me at all.” She passed him a package.

“And last but never least, I’ve two things for you, Niall. First is from my whole family, thank you for coming to meet us, and for showing us that Omegas are safe here.” She handed him a small box, “And this one, you open if you accept my offer of courtship - but they have to open their first, and are allowed to ask me questions first, ok?” 

“Ok.” Niall murmured, and settled both boxes into his lap.

“Me first?” Anne assumed, and tore into her gift, it was a blue stone necklace, with white pearls sprinkled throughout, “Oh, my.” She breathed. “This is beautiful.” She touched it with her fingers softly, “You didn’t-” She stopped as she saw the Alpha’s gaze full of worry, “Sam, you’ve already proven to me that you're a good alpha, thank you so much for this gift, it means the world to me, if I recall, Jay has a similar one, so I know it means something special to you, thank you, alpha, you have my permission.”

Sam bowed her head and smiled to Anne, “Thankyou.”

Gemma unwrapped her’s and let out an audible gasp, it was a leather bound journal with a calligraphy set, “For me?” She blinked tears from her eyes, “How did you know I…?” She looked at Sam who beamed at her, “Holy shit, Sam, you care enough about us already to be this kind, wait until you two bond, all the things, you're too perfect, I want one like you, mommy find me an alpha like her!” Gemma begged, then realized she’d said all of that in one go, “Oh, uh, I fully endorse you, please court my brother.”

Harry laughed, as he looked at his parcel, it was by far the biggest. He tore into it, and let out his own little noise. A beautiful scarf that instantly reminded him of the nightsky emerged, soft and cashmere, wrapped in it was a series of nail polishes that were striking but he’d never even heard of, and a little index card, Louis had rated the colors based on Harry’s complection, and signed it with two xx’s. He looked up at Sam, “I… thank you, I get the nail polish.” Desmond frowned, “But the scarf, how did you…?”

“Alphas of a pelt, stick together.” She winked at him.

“I support you courting Niall, I uhm, eventually, yeah, welcome to the…” He trailed off.

“Louis right?” She asked with a soft smile, “He likes how you stink.” She said easily.

“That’s not weird for you to say?” Harry offered, seriously, as he eyed her.

“Well, he might be the omega I have a pup with, but he’s like my brother. He actually made me change shirts five times tonight until he finally got me this one, because my belly showing wasn’t appropriate.” She shrugged, and then smiled, “I support Louis in his choices, Harold. It’s a brave new world.”

Harry laughed, but nodded. “Noted.”

“Liam.” Niall whined, “Open yours already.”

Liam rolled his eyes but opened the parcel, and let out a little laugh, inside was a mustard yellow button up shirt, and a heather grey beanie, “Did you pick this?” He looked at her and she shrugged, “I’ll assume no.” He laughed a little, “Uhm, I mean Niall, she’s terrifying, but go on - I support it.” 

“Zayn picked it.” Sam offered him, and he flushed. Desmond unwrapped his gift, thinking about what she said, the traditional gift for an alpha to present to their omega’s father was something handmade and the girl didn’t disappoint, in his hands, carved with absolute dedication was a little penguin. “Uhm, I know that’s not supposed to just be a penguin or whatever, but… I didn’t know what your job was, and… panicked?”

Desmond laughed, “I think you're my favorite person right now.” He turned the penguin over in his hands and smiled, “This is brilliant, can I show it off at work?”

“Oh, uhm, of course.” She ducked her head, and smiled softly.

“Awesome, I’m not going to give permission or deny you, I support Niall’s judgement, and if he wants to date you and mate you and bond you and whatever, so be it. I got a little bit of your background, so I’m only going to ask this once - you have a pup with an omega who you didn’t bond with, why didn’t you just force the bond?”

She blinked at him, her eyes a little red rimmed, “Well for one, that’s a bit rapey in my opinion, like hey we mutually fucked up and didn’t think about consequences so I’m going to force you to be stuck with me and _hate_ me for the rest of forever? No. No way, Louis deserved the chance to find his truemate, and I refused to stand in the way of that, every omega has a perfect Alpha out there, they just have to find them. Jay, Louis’ mum, had hers but he… he was a piece of shit...They bonded and he still _ran_. I would never force Louis to do anything he didn’t want to do.” She paused for a moment, “If he asked me to be his bondmate I’d probably do it, but he’s a stubborn shit, and even I don’t like to piss him off, or Jay for that matter. Scary when angry.”

“I wasn’t trying to make you mad.” Desmond offered, sincere. “I was curious, it’s unheard of, not bonding.”

“Well it should be an option more often.” She folded her arms and frowned, “That was rude, shit, fu-sorry.” Desmond just laughed, “Right, Niall, you're turn.” She breathed. 

“Which first?” He asked her, curious.

“Er, this one.” She pointed to the _thank you_ gift. He tore into it and let out a little noise of surprise, it was a silver bracelet with a black and white football on it, the inside had the date he met the Tomlinson pack inscribed, and a little heart. “Yeah, so thanks for coming to a strange pack’s house.” She breathed out, and smiled. He nodded at her, and waited for her to put it on his wrist, then he opened the other, it was a chain necklace, with a single pearl hanging from it, Anne gasped.

“I know what that is.” She said seriously.

“What is it?” Niall asked.

“It’s a pearl from your baby necklace isn’t it?” Anne asked, “All highborn females have a pearl-” She stopped short to look at her necklace, “Oh.”

Sam ducked her head, “I had Jay’s made and had enough left over, for two more.” She said evenly, “So yours was the next to be made.” She looked at Anne, “Because you came and stayed with my pack while I dealt with a problem, and I can never repay you enough for that. Ever.” She squeezed the woman’s hand, “And I still have enough to add a pearl to this necklace ever year for about thirty years, I think, although this was the biggest one…” She trailed off.

“Did the other omega wear it?” Liam asked, and the whole room froze.

“No, I gave Stan something else, he had a silver pendant with our names on it.” She offered, “I can show you if I need to, there should be a video on my phone of him tossing it, like the adult he is, into the Thames.” She murmured, and went to dig her phone out, but Niall stopped her, and kissed the palms of both her hands, “Erm?”

“I’d like to be courted by you.” He said evenly, and she smiled at him, all sharp and hopeful. It was blinding, as he tossed himself into her arms, “Put this on me!” He demanded and wiggled into her lap, she rolled her eyes and secured it around his neck, “Now food?” He begged, and Anne laughed.

“The fastest way to Niall’s heart is food.” Harry offered as they all moved to the dining room. 

“Good to know, mate.” She ruffled Harry’s curls, “I meant what I said about Louis, Harry.” She gave him a pointed look, “He’s not a timid omega, he won’t wait for this tradition bullship.” She added, and then smiled at him, joining Niall at the table, the omega held her hand all through dinner, looking over the rings she wore, and playing fondly with one that had _Tomlinson_ engraved on it. 

As dinner wrapped up she gave Liam a look, “What’s your choice?”

Desmond looked confused, “What does he have to choose?”

Anne froze, “I didn’t explain it to Des.”

Gemma looked on with concern, “Basically, Da, Sam’s got an omega in her pack that was raped, his name is Zayn. The alpha who abused him has a scent similar to Liam’s, similar enough it triggered the omega to drop after only meeting him for like ten minutes. Sam suggested that Liam help him through the pregnancy, as a well, job sort of.”

“Yes, Jay has decided that it would be a job, one you would be compensated for.”

“And if he doesn't?” Desmond wondered.

“Well, Niall and I would have to pause our courtship, for me to handle Zayn’s pregnancy needs, so as not to upset either omega with scents and such. Also, Zayn could lose the pup if he isn’t secure or feels like his alpha rejected him, it’s biology, pesky little omega biology, no offense Niall, and I wish it wasn’t like this.” Sam offered, and snuggled Niall closer.

Liam’s eyes widened a bit, “He could lose the pup?”

“Yes,” Everyone but Desmond said to him, Harry followed it up with, “Don’t you ever read the homework! Seriously! This is basic Alpha/Omega shit.” 

“Language.” Anne teased.

“I didn’t know that, if you can’t help him what happens?” Liam asked.

“His body will see the rejection as the alpha fully rejecting him, and it’ll terminate the pup, and send him into a full blown heat. We have two weeks until that becomes reality.” She said seriously, “If he isn’t mated during his heat, well… I’m not sure.” She said seriously, “Zayn’s never needed to even have me in the room when he went into heat, never needed my scent or my presence to calm him down, so…”

Liam felt his gut tighten, “I was going to come back with you anyways, but - shit, let me grab my bag.” He took the stairs two at a time.

“Wait, what?” Harry blinked, as did Gemma.

“Apparently I’m borrowing Liam for a bit.” She said flatly, confused herself, “I was prepared for him to say no.” 

🐺-/-🐺

For an alpha, Liam wasn’t sure he liked riding on the motorcycle. After he’d gathered his belongings for an extended sleepover at the Tomlinson packhouse, Sam and Harry had sorted out her and Niall’s next date (she would be bringing along her own Chaperone - Harry didn’t want to admit how much he hoped it was Louis). She pulled the sleek machine into the garage, and tugged her helmet free.

“SAM!” Lottie was at the door - “Oh, thank _god_ you brought him back, Zayn’s got a temperature and none of us can comfort him, not even Louis!” She nearly wailed.

“Alright, alright, hold on.” Sam murmured, and climbed off the bike, dragging Liam with her. “Zayn’s room has a bunk set up, because well, sometimes he doesn’t sleep well unless someone is in there with him. He is on the bottom bunk, assume the top bunk is yours unless he says otherwise.” She grabbed a vial of something from the kitchen as she went, “Now, darling, you’ll need to give him a dose of this, a dose is a spoonful.” He nodded, “Once Zayn is proper calm I’ll come in and we can go over the plan.” She said softly, as they reached a door, she grabbed the handle, shoved Zayn in then shut the door.

“He came back with you?” Jay asked, clearly as surprised as she was.

“Yeah, he didn’t really explain why.” Sam said with a shrug. “I’ll be posted up out here for the next couple of days, I’ve a date with Niall on Wednesday - Harry is to be my chaperon on his side, who should I take?”

“Louis would be an obvious choice but he’s a distraction to Harry.” Jay offered, and then smiled at her Alpha, “Unless you want Harry distracted?”

“Not yet, I’d like to keep Louis as the ace up my sleeve.” She teased, with a soft but wonderful little smile, Jay grinned back at her, “What do you think about Lottie? Or Freddie?”

“You're pup would definitely be good, seeing how Niall reacts. Lottie would be good at calling you on your shit and embarrassing you.” Jay hummed, “I’d rather you take Freddie.” She looked at Sam and smiled, “Same, huh?”

At that moment the door creaked open, “He’s taken a dose, and says you may open the door to talk to him.” Liam looked fondly back at Zayn, and Sam beamed at Jay as she moved to stand in the doorway. “Zee, Sam’s here.”

“No, go’way.” He shook his head.

“Zee, as soon as you are feeling a little more clear headed, you’ll remember I brought your alpha back to you, yeah? When you feel like talking to me we need to talk about Liam and your plans.” She said very seriously, “After that you two can cuddle it up everywhere. Liam you’ll need to get your scent on him and his things tonight, calm his omega before he drops.” 

“Right.” Liam nodded, “Uhm, are you sure I’m good for this?”

“I’m sure you're good for him, and we can start your alpha lessons tomorrow.” She said seriously and winked, before she pulled out of the doorframe, and headed to her room, she changed into her PJ’s, grabbed a sleeping bag and blanket, and set up camp outside of Zayn’s door. “Just in case.” She yawned and settled down, falling asleep almost instantly. 

Liam blinked as Jay stepped around the girl, “You're an alpha in her territory, you might be allowed to comfort Zayn and support him where she can’t right now, but at the end of the day you're a wolf in another wolves den.” She headed toward her own bedroom, and headed to bed.

🐺-/-🐺

Zayn was admittedly a little bit better by Wednesday. Louis got him to go outdoors for the first time in forever, even if Liam had to trail behind every few steps. The backyard was a hectic mess of children and it looked like Sam was setting up a pool - Liam blinked at the realization that Harry was there, and helping. “Morning Liam!” Harry called out with a wave, “Niall is at work, currently - Georgie is covering your shifts - Simon okayed it, isn’t that crazy!” 

“Harry…” Liam gave him a raised eyebrow, “What are you doing?”

“Oh, Sam asked if I would help her set this up.” He motioned to the pool, “And there is a canvas thing that goes up…” He pointed to what looked like just the top of a tent, “Sides get zipped up on it, and there is a light so you can swim whenever.” He beamed, as he was handed another pole by Sam.

“Morning, Liam.” Sam said almost affectionately, “Find brekkie?”

“Yeah, you left it just inside the door, noticed you moved your sleeping bag and pillow outside Lottie’s room.” Liam grumbled, his nose twitching, “Where is Lottie?”

“She started her heat this morning.” Sam said sadly, “It won’t be long until I have to post vigil outside her door, but I have a date planned this afternoon with Niall, she’s ok with that, and Harry’s aware that our chaperon will now be Freddie.” Sam winked at Liam, who rolled his eyes. “Zayn, I’m putting the pool together, for you.”

“Thank you.” Zayn muttered, sort of meekly.

“Anytime, pup.” She rolled her shoulders as she moved another 50 pound bag of sand like it was nothing, creating the bottom for the pool liner. “So, Zayn has always asked for a pool but back in Donny we didn’t have the space, so this is my gift to him for this month’s Omega-Day.” Zayn let out a little shriek of excitement, “I want it to be known, that it is also a gift to Louis, in that there is a top covering and mosquito guard.” She wiggled her nose, making Liam laugh.

Zayn took a seat on the patio, he was starting to show, which made Sam preen, because the pup was doing so well - her Zayn pup and his growing pup were both doing significantly better since Liam had dropped his duffle bag in the older boys room. Liam waited for Zayn to be completely comfortable before he joined Harry and Sam, stretching the pool liner and making sure the walls were assembled correctly.

“How are you filling this up?” Liam asked, seriously.

“Oh, I’ve got a contractor coming to put a deck around the pool, that meets the back porch, the canvas and guard will sit on top of the deck, and that contractor is going to bring water in for us.” She said with a serious grin.

“So why are we putting this up?” Liam asked.

Harry laughed, and Sam grinned, “So we feel like we did some of the work, Liam. Soothes the alphas in us.” She said with a slight shrug of her shoulders. “Trust me.” She added, lightly, with a smile. “Contractor will be here in like, two hours.” She looked at Liam, “While I am out with Niall, I am trusting _you_ to oversee this.”

“Me?” Liam squeaked.

“You.” She said evenly, “You are sort of Zayn’s stand in mate, I have eyes, when this is over if his smell doesn’t turn to much, and he is agreeable I assume you’ll court him. Harry over here makes heart eyes constantly at Louis-” The omega in question squeaked where he was playing with Freddie, “-And I would rather like to keep Niall, so… safe to say there is a chance that we are going to be at least some form of pack. I’m giving you and Harry little… trial runs.”

Liam opened and closed his mouth before beaming, “You are the best!” He scooped her up and swung her around holding her tight. Sam rolled her eyes, and decided that yeah, it really wasn’t all that fun to be picked up.

“I’m going to get dressed, Fiz?” The girl trailed her, “Louis don’t worry I won’t show off too much skin!” She waved him off leaving him as the oldest omega in the backyard, he sheepishly looked at Harry - who Freddie was using as a jungle gym.

“I… uhm.” Harry breathed utterly confused, “You're pretty.” He told Louis, who laughed.

“You're not too bad yourself curly, now… my son is going with you today, you are going to protect him like he is your own pup, I do not doubt my alpha, but I know her focus is on Niall.” Louis offered, very seriously, “Do you understand me?”

“Yes, Louis.” Harry offered, and the way he said the Omega’s name sent a tingle of electricity down Louis’ spine, making him a little weak. Harry wasn’t even a grown up alpha yet, and he already had that much _power_ in his voice. “Hey, could you paint my nails? I like the soft blue color that Sam has on…”

Louis blinked and nodded, he darted into the house and then returned a moment later with the island blue. He motioned for Harry to sit with him on the grass, the alpha’s hand was already _huge_ and Louis felt that tingle dance across his whole body, again, he tried to clear his mind even as he took Harry’s large hand and splayed it across his thigh, they were sitting facing each other, Liam watching lazily from his perch next to Zayn. 

Harry was having trouble breathing, seeing his hand stretched out on Louis’ thigh, he looked huge next to the omega, even as the boy picked his hand up softly and painted each individual nail before putting his hand back down, he motioned for Harry’s other hand, placing it on his other thigh, and repeated the motion, making sure he got every nail. Harry stretched his fingers out, letting them span further up and over Louis’ thighs.

The omega gave him a calculating glance, but put the topper back on the nail polish, then leaned back, “Why don’t you paint yours?”

“I roughhouse with the kids, help do repairs around the house, work on the motorbikes…” Louis offered, “I’m not some cute little omega that sits by and does _nothing_ all day. Neither is Zayn, although for the right alpha he probably would. Sam says I’m opinionated, but I think that’s her fault for making me believe we were equals.”

“You are equal. You and I are equal. I wanted to be an omega, wanted to be a mum.” Harry explained, “Literally any class but Alpha.” He said softly, “I uhm, like the softer things.” He motioned to his bright yellow board shorts, and his black sheer top that had sunflowers on it, he had a yellow fedora on the table nearby, and black keds on his feet. 

“You and Sam are broken Alphas, you know that, Liam gets a little Knotheady.” Louis flicked his gaze to Liam, “He is good for Zayn, though, as complicated as shit is. I think they are true mates, and that’s the only reason he even got remotely slick for…” His voice trailed off, “Doesn’t matter.”

Harry nodded, and leaned forward, pulling his hands up to offer Louis a hug, the omega gazed at him for a long moment before letting the alpha hug him tight, both greedily inhaling eachothers scents. They broke apart when the sliding glass backdoor opened to reveal Sam in a summer dress. She had on cute little blue toms that had pink flamingos on them, and her dress was pink with blue flamingos. Harry had to admit the girl had style, there were cutouts on the sides that revealed her ribs, and she had a change of clothes under her arm for Freddie.

Once he was in khaki shorts, and a Doncaster team polo, his own keds on, she looked at Harry, “Come along, Harold. I don’t want to keep Nialler waiting.”

“It’s just Harry.” He murmured, making Louis laugh out loud.

“Go on, _Harold_.” Louis hissed and Harry glowered, was this defeat? Yup.

He made it up the stairs to her, in swift strides, and she led them to the garage, they climbed into a nice SUV - someday he’d care enough to ask why they had three SUV's, a sports car and _several_ motorbikes. For now he just accepted that it was a hobby she had for Louis, because he liked to tinker. They headed across town to the music store, once Freddie was secured in his booster seat, Harry had slid into the backseat with him, no questions asked.

“So what are we doing?” Harry wondered aloud.

“We are going to that pizza place Niall likes so much.” She said evenly, “My boy likes food.”

“And you like him, so…” Harry had come to terms with the fact that Sam, like him, would rather eat rabbit food. She liked her salads and her healthy snacks, she splurged on chocolate every once in a while, but not enough to be unhealthy. The pizza place in question was also an arcade, so Freddie would get to play pacman for as long as he wanted, which was convenient for her - the kid liked pacman and she liked to make her pack happy.

By the time they reached the music shop Niall was standing outside with Georgie, who frowned, “I take it no one is picking me up.”

“You can come with us.” Niall said seriously, then looked at Sam, who smiled toothily, “Right?” He looked between her and Harry.

“That’s fine by me, loves.” Sam said after a beat, “I left Liam in charge of the pool, Lottie started her heat, so Louis and Jay would have had to come get you, I doubt they forgot, more like assuming I’d handle it, I’ll shoot Mum a quick text.” She soothed, as Georgie climbed in the back, “So, who's up for Pizza and Arcade?” 

Gerogie snorted but looked happy to be included, Niall grinned and let out an excited noise, Harry laughed as Freddie promptly let out a warcry, “What do you reckon he’s going to be when he grows up?” Harry asked the car at large as he poked the almost four year old.

Sam looked into the rearview, “Louis thinks he is going to be a beta. But we all know how that logic works out for him.” She wrinkled her nose, “He’s going to be an alpha.” She said seriously, “Louis just doesn’t want to admit it yet.”

“And if he’s an omega?” Niall asked, curious.

“God I’d be happy, I know how to raise those, not sure how to make a proper alpha.” She said realistically, her phone dinged, she checked the message then settled it back into the middle console, before pulling them back into traffic. Niall directed her to the arcade, and it felt good to just be out and about. 

To her surprise (and it took a hot minute to calm her inner alpha down) it was Niall who gathered Freddie out of the vehicle, letting the pup settle on his hip, she instinctively crowded closer to him and her pup, letting her arm rest around his waist. Harry might have said something about that, but Niall had been the idiot to pick _her_ child up. Georgie rolled her eyes. They ordered pizza, and Sam muscled enough ones out of her pocket to make Georgie crack a joke about strippers.

Soon they all had quarters to play the games - Harry and Georgie teamed up, while Niall, Freddie and Sam teamed up. Harry trusted Sam a bit more than she trusted herself, and knew that the alpha wouldn’t do anything _too_ forward, so he relaxed into a friendly enough banner with Georgie - who was clever and funny, and the most like Louis, at least scent wise other than Freddie.

The first time Harry caught them in his sight again, he had to laugh, Sam was on Niall’s shoulders (the omega strong from years of athletics), and on her shoulders Freddie, he had a basketball and was tossing it through a hoop, while Niall passed a ball up to Sam, who passed it up to Freddie on repeat. He smiled and snapped a picture on his phone, content, until of course he heard an alpha not far from him.

“Can you believe that _omega_ .” The male alpha snarled, “Playing house with that _female alpha_.” Harry let out a low snarl, “The whole town knows she’s got that pup with an omega and another pup on the way, Barbara told me all about how her second omega dropped in the bakery the other day, while she was flirting with Styles Alpha - Harry. No fucking shame in some Alphas, man, no shame.” 

Georgie’s eyes had widened, and her gaze had locked on Sam, who had let Freddie down and had climbed down herself, she was smiling brightly up at Niall (the omega was three inches taller than her, but her height didn’t matter when it came to brute strength, and Harry was pretty sure she was full of brute strengths, she had a powerful set of legs, and a muscle core). 

Niall’s face was flushed as Sam whispered something to him, hauling Freddie onto her shoulders, “Pizza?” She made a motion to their table, and he nodded, she let her hand slide into his, and the omega preened at the contact, Harry could hear his soft pur from almost thirty feet away (probably because he knew it, recognized it). He and Georgie hustled around the loud Alpha, to meet Niall and Sam. “I heard.” She said flatly to Harry, low and gravely, “But I won’t let anyone ruin their fun.”

Harry respected the hell out of her, as she let Niall slide into the booth, then Freddie, taking the outside. Georgie took the inside opposite Niall, then Harry slid in, as their drinks and pizza arrived. “Can we play more mummy?”

“Of course.” She grinned down at Freddie, “You can play as much as you want, but I promised you're da we’d be home for dinner, we have to pick up Gemma and Anne on the way home so they can eat with us, too.” Harry smiled at that, Wednesday had become Styles-Tomlinson pack bonding night (according to Anne and Jay). This was the first night of pack bonding, but…

“Haven’t you got enough problems.” This statement came from a nosey beta who was hanging on the arm of the loud Alpha from earlier. “I heard you already had another omega knocked up and here you are preying on the Styles Omega, they have no proper alpha in their family… so I bet you just slid in-”

Sam stood, abruptly, and smiled at the beta, “I appreciate your… lack of understanding of my situation, beta. Let me explain it to you. My name is Samantha Tomlinson, Alpha of the Tomlinson clan - every pup born in the clan is mine to watch over because I am pack-alpha. I recognize that not all....” She gazed at the loud alpha beside the beta, “ _Alphas_ are up to being a pack alpha, it’s very demanding, making sure everyone in your household is proper cared for. As a beta you can’t even begin to understand what my clan, what I go through on a daily basis. Now, you’ve insulted my date, and his alpha brother, I’d appreciate it if you’d walk away right now.”

The louder alpha snarled at her, “Or what?”

She glared at him then turned to look at Niall who had let out a little whimper of sorts, “Niall, what would you like me to do, here?”

“Kick his ass.” Niall said, Harry looked at his brother who looked close to tears, Harry reached across the table to hold tight to his hand, even as Niall pulled Freddie to him, “Kick his ass for insulting me, but really kick his ass for insulting you.” 

“Well, you heard him, _alpha_.” She snarled, low.

The beta carefully stepped away, eyes wide, as Sam shook her head and let the wolf in her surge forward, she didn’t completely change form, but pulled her second shift forward, her claws emerging, and her fangs dropping, her mouth elongated, and her brow hardened. “What the fuck!” The Alpha who insulted them cried out.

“Never fought in your second skin?” She teased, and really Harry was one hundred precent sure not all alphas could do _that_.

By now the arcade had grown uncomfortably quiet, and Sam was close to losing her patience, “I mean you're a freak of nature as it, women alphas… useless-” 

Harry stood at that and snarled, “You will not talk ill of my friend.”

“I just did.” The loud alpha grumbled, “And she’s not going-”

Sam punched him hard, in the face, a snap sounded, as his head went back hard, his neck at an awkward angle, he dropped to the ground blood gushing out of his nose, she shook her hand even as her second shift faded, and she moved to stand over him, glowering down, “Don’t worry you're knothead about _my_ omegas, _my_ clan or _my_ alphas.” She growled, then grabbed him by the shirt front and drug him out the front door, his beta following making all sorts of noise. 

She walked back in, rubbing her hand still, she could throw punches all day long, but sometimes she forgot how solid adult male alphas were. Niall hugged her, tossed his whole body into her arms and buried his face in her neck, breathing her in, hungry for her scent, she wrapped him up in her arms, and ruffled Freddie’s hair. “Mum…” The little boy sighed, dramatically, “Da said no fightin’.”

“I’ll buy him an apology gift on the way home.” She said dismissively.

Georgie shuffled around Harry, and into Sam’s arms, nuzzling her neck alongside Niall. 

Harry stood, pulled Freddie onto his hip and hugged the other three, nuzzling Sam’s head, “How about we eat our pizza now, yeah.” They nodded as he looked around the room, “Shows over!” Everyone around them resumed eating.

🐺-/-🐺

Louis wasn’t as mad as he could have been, or at least that’s what Harry reasoned when Sam presents him with a crafting kit of some sort, and a really really big hug, and a whispered, _sorry_. She even got an apology gift for Jay and while the woman nodded her acceptance, she bit her lips before looking at Anne and saying, “This town is accepting of omegas, but struggles with alphas? That’s… troubling. I don’t want anything to happen to Sam. She can not constantly be a target.”

Sam shook her head, “Mum, it’s alright.” She hugged Jay, “Once Zayn has his pup it’ll be fine, promise.” She assured and kissed Jay’s temple, before ruffling Niall’s hair and climbing the stairs to her room, the door shut behind her and Harry heard the sound of tumblers locking even as Liam drew everyone's attention out to the backyard, where the contractors had finished the deck project, and were soon going to start filling the pool itself up.

Niall looked at them for a moment, then Harry nodded at him, even as Louis passed him what looked like a key. Niall dipped back inside and took the stairs nearly two at a time, he scented out her room, and let himself in. She was sitting in the middle of her bed, in her underwear, the nice dress she wore ripped to shreds in her hands. “Alpha?” Niall whispered, and she jerked her head up, “What did you do?” He whispered.

“Oh.” She frowned, “Lots is going to kill me, she made that for me.” Her voice was rough even as Niall approached, and climbed onto her bed next to her. He opened his arms, and she just blinked at him, “Thank you, omega.” She offered before cuddling to his side, and pressing her face into his neck, just breathing. Niall ran his hands up and down her spine, letting his hands ghost over what he assumed were scars from fights she’d had to defend what was hers. Breathing him in and out she calmed, until she was in the most zen mood he’d ever seen. “You're so good, pup.” She whispered against his flesh.

Niall shivered, hearing the whisper, and let out a whimper, as he kissed her forehead.

“Wanna kiss you, pup, so bad, but I can’t.” She whispered against him.

“Why not?” Niall asked breathless, his body felt like it was on fire where she was touching him, her breath ghosting over his neck had created countless goosebumps.

“I won’t be able to stop, sweetheart, and I have to mind Lottie.” She said evenly, and started to pull away, it looked like it physically pained her to pull off the bed, grabbing sweatpants that she pulled on and a tank top. Bold for the first time in his life, Niall caught her wrist and pulled her back, his eyes shining omega gold as he looked at her.

She had the start of red hues bleeding into her iris as she cupped his face and pressed her lips to his gentle, and soft, sweet. The kiss was slow and loving, it wrapped around Niall and made him hum with affection, she was perfect, when she pulled back she leaned in again almost immediately to press a firmer kiss to his lips, before wrenching herself away completely, “Niall, go down stairs, please, with the others.”

Her eyes were red completely now, and she was breathing through her mouth, hard. Niall frowned, “Why?”

“I don’t want to hurt you, sweetheart, please.” She begged, when he didn’t move, she wrenched her head to the side and let out a sharp cry, “HARRY! LIAM!” She turned away from Niall fiercely, and pushed her whole body against the wall, her claws sinking into the wood, and her forehead against the hardwood, her face tilted down.

Both boys tumbled into the room, Liam instantly growling. Harry on the other hand, looked the situation over, “Niall, come on, she’s trying to restrain herself, let me take you to Zayn and Louis.” Niall let out a whine, “No, no, don’t get more turned on!” Harry hissed, “Sam, I’m going to touch Niall, I’m going to take him to Zayn and Louis. Liam is going to block you from getting to us, ok?”

“JUST GET HIM OUT OF HERE!” She roared, her voice fierce and one hundred percent alpha, Liam ducked his head, and Harry let out a low whine, as he grabbed at Niall, and _ran_. Liam was tossed viciously from Sam’s room and down the stairs, Sam panted for a moment, before turning on her heels and stalking to Lottie’s room, wrenching the door open, sleeping bag and pillow jerked from its location on the floor, before she threw herself inside, and relocked the door. 

“My _alpha!_ ” Niall whined, Jay dumped water on his head, the boy shook the cold off and blinked, “Oh, oh shit, tell her I’m sorry. I knew better.” Niall murmured as Anne was giving him a rough look.

Zayn on the other hand was looking over Liam, and muttering about his bloody nose, “YOU BROKE MY ALPHA SAM I HATE YOU!” Zayn screamed there was a roar from above that had him cowering, even Jay backed away. 

“Zayn, come on, she didn’t really hurt him.” Harry offered, as Louis gave them all a glare and headed up the stairs no doubt to Lottie’s room. Harry frowned as he whispered against the doorframe for a few moments, before the door opened and something was handed quickly to Louis, then the door was shut again. 

“She’s sorry, Liam.” Louis stepped over Liam’s body he was still holding his nose and shoulder, “Also she’s stronger than you and Harry combined, she’s had to be.” He pushed around Harry, and handed Niall the sweatshirt that Sam had been wearing on and off for the last three weeks. Even though it was summer, and hot, Niall pulled it over his head and breathed _in_. 

Harry frowned, “Jay how can we help?”

Jay frowned for a moment, “Liam is helping, with Zayn. But Liam probably needs his shoulder popped back into place, so you could start with helping me do that. Sam’s not normally that…”

“Niall what exactly did you do to Sam?” Anne asked, as she looked at her son.

“I uh, kissed her.” 

“That got my shoulder dislocated, you kissed her. Holy fuck.” Liam whimpered, “When you two fuck I don’t even want to me in the same country.” He deadpanned as Harry hauled him to his feet. 

“Well,” Louis hummed, “She was already riled up from the issue at the arcade, she tries not to let shit bother her, but some of it is just biology that she can’t control. To be completely fucking honest, here, I’m amazed she didn’t just pin you down, the fact that she restrained herself _and_ used alpha command on _two fellow_ alpha’s is pretty impressive.”

“Are you preening right now?” Harry growled.

“I’m sort of proud of my baby-daddy right now.” Louis hummed, “She’s a fierce one, her.”

Liam sighed, “She warned us to get him out, and quickly. I kind of did get in her way, but Harry you told me toooooo.”

“You're more solid than me.” Harry shrugged, and Jay openly laughed, “What?”

“Oh, Harry. Liam and you might both be alphas, but I don’t think Sam would have raised her hand to _you_.” Jay explained, when Harry raised his eyebrow, “Sam’s a different sort of alpha, her unique bond with Louis should show that she wouldn’t harm you because it would be indirectly harming Louis, and by extension their pup, and her in the long run. Liam, however, is an alpha she’s still not sure about, but is trusting to help her with Zayn, which says something in itself.” 

Harry and Louis shared a look, “So, uhm you wanna court me?” Louis asked him.

Harry opened and closed his mouth, “I think we should probably wait to get Sam’s ok.”

“Oh, she’s fine with it.” Louis said flatly, “Because I’d tell her to be fine with it.”

🐺-/-🐺

Lottie’s heat lasts for four days.

Four days that Niall can not apologize to his would-be alpha.

Four days that Sam can not apologize to Liam for tossing him about.

Four days of unease in the Tomlinson pack, because frankly Sam’s never done _that_.

Four days of the Styles clan literally camping out in the Tomlinson living room.

Really, Desmond can’t stand anymore of this angst - he was called in during lunch of day _two_ for God Sakes because Anne and Gemma needed more beta back up, and so Dan and Desmond had gotten on well enough, Jay had rolled her eyes in confusion at first, but just accepted that Des was still technically part of the Styles clan. “Alright, how much long- '' Desmond was cut off by Sam bodily carrying Lottie across the upstairs (the scent and steps are telling) and into the bathroom.

“MUM CAN YOU MAKE SOME FOOD?” Lottie shouted down even as the water started.

“I don’t look forward to my next heat.” Georgie grumbled, absently. 

“Wait - as pack alpha how does she help?” Desmond asked.

Jay frowned, “Honestly she is like the parent checking under the bed for monsters, she snuggles and soothes but doesn’t knot any of us. She believes in consent, and heat doesn’t allow for consent, neither does Omega-Space.” Jay’s eyes darted to Niall and he flushed awkwardly.

Lottie is the first one out of the shower, and dressed and although she looked exhausted she was hungrily devouring a poptart while Anne and Jay cooked a rather massive dinner. Zayn and Liam were huddled together on a loveseat, and the younger pups were all corralled around Louis who was snuggling with Harry. Gemma, after a few moments, walked to Lottie and hugged the girl, Lottie nestled against Gemma and just breathed, evenly. 

When Sam emerged it was in shorts that ended mid-thigh, and a sports bra. Her arms, chest, and neck were clawed open, bite marks lined her ribs where she’d obviously held Lottie down at least once, she looked tired, and irritable, but looking at Lottie the girl didn’t even have a _bruise_ not the first mark. Sam’s hair was up in two messy buns, and she was stretching her arms over her head as she made the landing.

“Liam I am so sorry for throwing you like a ragdoll, Zayn please forgive me for tossing your Alpha around, Mum I’m sorry I scratched and clawed the wall in my room, and I’m sorry that I dented the wall with Liam’s body.” She kept her eyes down, and her head bowed.

Jay hustled to hug her, “Sweetheart, I don’t care about the walls.”

Liam stood, and wrapped her in a tight hug, “Are you ok?” He nuzzled her.

“I should be, yeah. Lottie and Louis fucking murder me everytime. Georgie at least just chews on my ribs, and my shoulder…” She offered seriously, and then peaked around him to Zayn, “Forgive me pup?”

“Of course I forgive you, alpha.” Zayn smiled, “Now come hug me while I plug my nose.”

Sam darted across to hug him, ruffled Louis and Freddie’s heads, then stepped back to look at Niall, she kneeled before him (unheard of completely), “I am so sorry that I almost lost control, sweetheart, I know I can’t even explain it properly, I was upset from the arcade, and you smelled amazing…” She had her head bowed, and was being so submissive.

Niall cupped her face with both his hands, “Can I kiss you without you breaking things?”

“Maybe.” She gave him a cute smile, and he dove in, pressing a firm kiss to her lips.

Her stomach growled, which made them break apart laughing. “Eat!” Jay ordered, “None of us have eaten since you…” She shrugged, and Sam nodded, “Harry held down the fort well.” 

Sam glanced at him, “If he signs up for the Tomlinson pack, I’d make him my second.”

“What about me?” Liam demanded.

“Oh, you're too cute, huuuney.” She teased, and pinched his cheeks, “You’d be my third, still super important in the pack.” She ruffled his hair and grinned at him, as she quickly darted toward the kitchen to make a plate full of snack food that Jay and Anne had quickly whipped up. “Harold.” She toned, making him jerk, “Are you cuddling _my_ omega?”

“I am not your omega, mate!” Louis sounded belligerent as he nearly shouted it, “You’ve gone and got Niall now. Come on, alpha, don’t scare this one-” Harry silenced him with a growl.

“I’m not going anywhere, and she’s riling you up, pet.” Harry snorted with laughter.

Desmond snorted, “Hello, Des.” Sam waved at him as she shoved four pieces of bacon in her mouth in one go, “Oi, Lottie, I look like a bear mauled me.” She grumbled, Lottie shot her a glare, and promptly bit her arm, hard. “Fucksake!” Sam shook her free, “It’s not nice, Lottie, you can’t just _bite_ people.”

“Oh, you like it.” Lottie hissed.

“But not you…” Sam hooked an arm around her shoulders, and pulled her down to give her a nuggy. “Love you brat!” She kissed Lottie’s temple, then headed for the couch with her food, “Hi, sweetheart, may I sit here?” Niall didn’t answer, just pulled her into his lap, she nuzzled his temple and started quickly eating her food. She didn’t even bother to stop him from stealing her bacon.

After she and Lottie ate, the others ate, then it seemed like Sam really caught up with the packs, “Why is Des here? No offense, don’t you have your own…” She trailed off and shrugged.

“Anne called me in as backup.” Desmond admitted.

“Oh.” She said softly, then hummed, “Alright then, Desmond welcome to the house.”

Niall was positively grinning up at her like a loon, “The pool got finished.”

“So I heard.” Sam muttered, and looked at Liam, “You did well pupper-nut.” 

🐺-/-🐺

Sam is patient as the day is long with her people, but put her in line at the bakery and she’s a belligerent five year old. 

With Louis, Freddie, Gemma, and Niall she was on the verge of just walking back out to the car. She hadn’t been enthused with going in anyways, since the last time she graced the establishment Barbara had basically insulted her and Zayn had dropped. She had Freddie on her hip, while Louis and Gemma were practically buzzing in conversation, she had an arm around Niall and he was talking Spiderman to Freddie. There was a scent, something she couldn’t quite place irritating her nose. It wasn’t something from the bakery itself, and she didn’t think it was Barbara so... So, sue her if she was on edge.

“Samantha?” A voice caught her attention - and oh holy hell, her impatience made sense then. She let out a little half growl as she took in the sight of her biological mother, standing at the other end of the bakery, “You are a hard woman to track down, Alpha Tomlinson.” Harry, who was handing out orders as quickly as he could paused to gaze between Sam and this woman.

“Queen Grishum.” Sam said evenly, and twitched a little. 

“No mother?” Eleanore Grishum asked, sounding a little sad about that.

“I have a mum.” Sam said with a bit of a sneer, “Her name is Jay Tomlinson.”

Eleanore looked like Sam had slapped her, “Might I have a word with you, hm?”

Sam narrowed her eyes, there were only two people ahead of them, “After I pay.” She said flatly, “And you will do nothing to harm this bakery, one of my… Harry works here.”

Harry felt his heart thunder in his chest, “You can call me pack, Sam.” He sounded over the crowd, “I am, right?”

“Right, brat, now get to work so I can get my damn scones.” Sam offered what he assumed was a reassuring smile, “And give Lady Grishum a refill, please.” She added a little softer.

Harry nodded, and quickly helped the next two customers, both betas who seemed to not understand that they were either about to witness a tearful reunion or a pissing contest (really Louis looked ready to grab Sam and shove her out the door at the first sign of problems, if the way the curvy omega was gnawing on his sweater sleeve was anything to go by). “A list as always.” Louis smiled at Harry as he handed him the list, “Gem is off today so she thought we should have a big dinner.”

“Weren’t we going to anyways, it’s Wednesday…” Harry frowned.

Louis raised his eyebrow, “Uhm, yes, but today Niall and Sam have been courting for a whole month, so it’s apparently a check-in thing.” He explained, evenly, “And uhm, you will be off so you could formally ask Sam.”

Sam rolled her eyes, but Harry grinned, “Right, will I need to have Des there?”

“Already called dad.” Gemma winked at him, “Now how about you serve us some food so we can sit in the corner and be nosey while you serve the rest of your line then fill our massive order.”

“Why is everyone in my life so bossy.” Harry whined, but took their order, and quickly handed out teas, muffins, scones, and sweets. Making sure to give Freddie a glass of white milk and a wink. He was rather fond of the pup. He even handed Sam the refill she’d ordered for Lady Grishum. 

“Thanks, pet.” She ruffled his hair and then, “We can pay you after. Tell Barbara if anything gets damaged I’ve got it.” She offered, low, and he nodded.

She ushered her group into a corner booth, making sure that Freddie was beside Gemma, and both Niall and Louis was on the far side of the booth (it was a C shaped booth) leaving room for her to sit next to Niall once she was done talking to her mother, who had sat at one of the higher ice cream tables not far away.

“Lady Grishum.” She handed her mother the fresh cup of tea, and then climbed into the seat across from her, “To what do I owe this impromptu visit.” 

The woman before her had aged since she last saw her, although it had only been about five years. Her mother was still fetching and still an alpha, obviously very high strung, as she looked around the little bakery. Harry slid into the booth beside Niall, making Sam relax a little. “You’ve got a pack.” 

“I am Alpha Tomlinson, the title would lead one to infer that I do have a pack.” Sam sassed.

Eleanore regarded her for a moment, “When you mated with that omega-”

“Let me stop you right there, I didn’t mate with Louis nor did I bond with him.” She said flatly, “We do however share a pup.” She looked at Eleanore with guarded eyes, “Why are you here, Eleanore?”

Her mother glared at her for a moment, “As I was saying, once you chose the omega, and it’s mother came to us asking for you to be allowed as their Pack-Alpha, you're father gave you up. You're twin brother rose to heights we had never dreamed of, Sal was a good boy.”

“Was?” Sam tilted her head and eyed her mother.

Again her question was ignored, “We gave you part of your inheritance, and assumed you’d run out of money and come home. Not have a pup with an omega and decide to have a whole pack - you’ve alphas under you too?” She gazed past her at Harry, “I was always right about you, Samantha. You were the one who should have taken over the Grishum pack.”

“Again, full stop, Eleanore. I don’t want any part of your pack. I was a ‘troublesome’ and ‘useless’ alpha child, nothing more than a ‘burdon’ and a ‘freak of nature’ to you and father. So let me make this clear, whatever happened to Sal was on him, what ever happened to bring you here right now, you can shut up and leave because I am not going back.”

“Oh, no. It’s nothing like that.” Eleanore offered, “I came to warn you, Sal is dead. Mycha is dead. Misha is dead. Luka is dead.” She paused, “Only you're youngest brother Otto is alive, and that is because he killed them and you're father.” She bowed her head, “I’ve been exiled - and before you start I’m only stopping in to let you know, you're on his list too. Something as strong as you should know he won’t stand to have you in the way of his claim to the high power of Grishum.” With that she pulled a hatbox onto the table. “I liquidated what I could, of what remained of the family fortune. My shares and you're brothers. If you are going to have to stand against Otto you are going to need more than some teenwovles to help you.” She settled in before her. 

“Otto was a young when I left, only ten.” Sam frowned.

“True though that may be, he was always different.” Eleanore looked out the window.

“You loved him best.” Sam muttered, unamused.

“I loved you least.” Eleanore responded.

Sam laughed, darkly, “No surprise there, mummy.” 

Eleanore blinked at her, eyes red, as she took her daughter in, “You were the first born.”

Sam narrowed her gaze and tilted her head to the side, “Liar.”

“I’ve never lied to you.” Eleanore spat, “I told you the day you came home harping about an Omega-Mum who was the best thing in the world that you were an alpha and didn’t need to belittle yourself to them, I warned you that your best friend would trap you, and he did. You have a packhouse of betas and omegas, and what two or three alphas who hang around because you're omegas might be their mates. Everything I ever told you came to pass. You lost your birthright and you're last name, you wear the brand of a beta who died, as you're surname. And now you refuse to make the new beta married to you're Omega-Mum take you're surname, because you're weak!”

“I’d like to think, Eleanore it’s because I’m strong, strong enough that my pack doesn’t need my last name to know that I’d die for them.” Sam offered, her gaze hard, “And you were right, I never needed to belittle myself to my pack, I needed to treat them as my equals, because they are. You were right that Louis and I would be trapped together, but not by a mating bond, or a child - we are trapped together because we are best friends and would have it no other way, I would trade all of my tomorrows if it meant that Freddie _and_ Louis had the best possible future.” Her voice lowered, “And as for Otto, let him come. He won’t be the first or the last alpha to challenge me.”

Eleanore gave her a smirk, “You are beyond proven in your skill when it comes to killing your enemies. I would have had a harder time tracking you otherwise.” She looked her daughter over, “The only lesson you took from us and actively seem to employ is how to handle yourself in a fight. It’s a good thing, then that Otto doesn’t like to fight fair, you’ll have to deal with his games, when he comes for you, Samantha.”

“Why would he even come for me?” Sam demanded, “Other than me being the first born, I renounced my claim to everything.”

“Because of this.” Eleanore motioned to the box before her, as a little whimper sounded, “You're brother Sal had a pup before he died.” She opened the box to reveal a little girl, tiny and underfed. “I’ve been traveling with her for two days-”

“Niall. Louis.” Sam ordered them closer, “Please help me.” Both omegas joined her, their shocked faces mirroring hers, as Niall scooped the pup up, she was cold to the touch, and pale, but alive, barely. Sam was actively pulling off her shirt, leaving her in a sports bra, and covered in claw marks and bites (Louis’ heat then Gerogie’s had left their marks on her body). Louis helped Niall wrap the pup and they headed back to the booth, Harry looked the little thing over, it smelled similar to Sam but not enough to be hers. It was obviously related to Freddie on scent alone. “How the hell did you sneak-” 

“An omega died to make sure it’s child lived.” Eleanore said with a bit of irritation. “Otto is going to become the Wolf King of England.”

“Like hell he is.” Sam muttered, under her breath. “Aside from me, there are at least two heirs that should prevent that-” Her eyes widened, “Eleanore, let me get this straight, you brought war to my doorstep because you want to see which of your children would win. I don’t want to be in the power seat, I thought I made that clear.”

“I thought Otto was better suited, but he’s gone mad.” Eleanore hissed.

“I am not royalty, Eleanore, you made sure of that. I was removed from the line of heirs, I was disenfranchised. Even if I killed Otto it wouldn’t be the Grishum pack line that would rule England it would be the Tomlinson.” 

The older alpha smiled at her, “I think, Samantha, it’s time that you really took a look at yourself. You should have died alone with nothing, you and your not-mate and your pup, but you built a pack, you're still building a pack. You have a large house and a community that doesn’t outright hate you, they seem to be a little weary of you since you have so many omegas, but…” She trailed off, “You of all people know the price of the crown, Samantha, how heavy it hangs on someones head.”

“I know your head is about to be off it’s body if you're talking to me this freely.” Sam muttered, and looked at her, then into the box, where there were diamonds and other gemstones, as well as a ledger of something. “Eleanore, I know you wanted great things for me but I’m very happy with what I have here. If Otto wants to be king, let him be king, I’ve no cause to go after me own brother.”

“You will.” With that Eleanore stood and looked to Harry, “Thank you for the refill.” Then walked away, leaving Sam to glare after her.

“You're the lost princess and heir!” Gemma growled and pinched her hard as soon as Sam got close enough, she eyed the pup, wigged away from Gemma who was poised to pinch her again.

“Apparently.” Sam rolled her eyes, “Eleanore is a bit much.” She bit her bottom lip, “Miss Barbara has there been any news from the North about the Wolf King?” She asked seriously, the woman looked taken aback but ruffled around until she found her newspaper and handed it to her, Sam scanned the headlines, “Well she wasn’t lying, Otto is the last of my brothers alive, he’s even taken a mate - Danielle.” She sighed, “Oi, I have to formally abdicate the throne according to this.” She said sadly, “Being disenfranchised isn’t enough to prevent me from seeking it.” She shrugged, “Well that’s lovely.”

“Does the baby have a name?” Niall asked, still holding the young pup to his chest.

Sam looked at the box her mother had left behind, “According to this, nope.” She tapped the bottom and found nothing of interest. Only emeralds, rubies, sapphires, and diamonds. “Well, today just got interesting.” She pinched the bridge of her nose, hard.

“Harry, dear.” Barbara called, “Once you get their order done, go ahead home with your Alpha.” She said softly, “I think she probably needs to talk to her pack.”

Sam gave Barbara a once over, “You like me now?”

“You would have fought her to protect my bakery, kind of hard to hate you.” Barbara offered, “Harry pack up whatever you want, and remember Sam Tomlinson, you are more than you're birthright.” Barbara winked at her, and Sam frowned.

“Can I name the pup?” Niall asked, suddenly, making Sam look at him, his eyes had gone golden, and she felt a rumble tumbled up her chest, as a grin tugged on her cheeks.

“Of course, Niall. You may name this pup, it’s mine now after all.” She said in a self-assured kind of way, “As long as Louis and Harry agree to the name.” There was a bit of a command there, but Harry understood it, Gemma it seemed too. Any pup she had before her and Niall’s mating was complete, as well as any pup Louis had before his and Harry’s mating was complete would belong to all four of them - if the courtships went well, which wasn’t the way normal alphas did things.

As barbaric as it was, tradition still allowed for Alphas to kill the pups of previous alphas when they married omegas who had children from before. Harry nor Sam seemed to be of that mindset, nor was Liam.

🐺-/-🐺

Jay was _livid_ about Eleanor's visit, but took the new grandpup in stride and cuddled it lovingly even as Anne cooed down at it, “What exactly does that mean?” Dan asked, seriously.

“Well.” Sam said after a beat, “It means that Otto is eventually going to come knocking on my door, and either attempt to kill me or nicely ask me to abdicate. Seeing as he murdered the four brothers between us, I’m going to assume death is preferable in his eyes.” She bounced Freddie on her knees, “But I’ll not go down, I’ve more experience than him.”

Niall turned to look at her, “What does that mean?”

Jay sighed, “It means that Sam’s been defending us for five years, from all manner of alphas.” They were all scattered over the large living room, Desmond had just arrived, and was eyeing Sam with all this new information. “You’d been our alpha for what two months? When an Alpha grabbed me by the arm, I was about to go into heat, and this alpha a knothead thought he could take me for his own, Sam reacted, put herself between us, and they got into a brawl before I could stop it, that’s where this scar comes from.” She motioned to a long series of claw marks up Sam’s left side, “There was the first time Zayn went into heat after he moved in when two alpha busted the door down, and broke Lottie’s arm to try to get to him, trapped me in a closet, Sam although smaller and slighter took them both on easily enough.”

“When I presented at school, Sam kept a group from raping me.” Georgie murmured, “That’s what the marks on her back are from, they didn’t fight fare.”

“An alpha once knocked Freddie out of my arms to try to pin me when I was in preheat, Sam ripped his throat out in the middle of the park.” Louis offered.

Dan made a noise of agreement, “There was an alpha once who knocked me unconscious to get to Jay and the girls they were locked in the van, I don’t even know where Sam came from…”

“Alright, damnit, we get it.” Sam muttered, “And then Ray was the last one, I mean I don’t know how many I’ve-”

“You’ve fought thirty-eight alphas.” Louis chimed in, “Only killed twenty-three of them.”

Harry and Liam shared a look, “That doesn’t happen often here, the fighting.”

“It wouldn’t.” She said evenly, “There was no masterpack here. Another one of the reasons we moved here.” She said sadly. “I don’t like the fighting, and it worries Mum and Lou.” She said seriously, “If something happened to me-”

“Teach us.” Liam said so fast and fiercely that she almost got whiplash to look at him. “To fight, teach us to fight, Harry and I. You said he was your second and I was your third, this is a great time to teach us to fight, with the fact that your brother might try to kill you.” 

“You would need to be my pack-”

“How do we sign up?” Gemma asked, Anne and even Desmond nodded.

The doorbell rang making her glower, “Harry with me.” Harry stood and trailed her as they both made their way to the door, she opened it slowly, and glared at the man before her, “What the fuck, Robin?” Harry snarled, realizing that this man smelled a lot like the woman from earlier, “Harold, this is my uncle.” She said soothingly, “A beta, my mother’s twin to be exact.” She looked up and down the road seeing and smelling nothing out of place, she grabbed his wrist and jerked him in. “The fuck are you doing here?” She hissed.

“I’m a royal advisor about to be murdered!” He stammered.

She glared at him, “Robin I literally am not in the mood for surprises.”

“Eleanore is dead.” He breathed, “Her body-do you have news?”

Sam growled, but led him into the livingroom and flicked on the television, “Queen Regent Eleanor Grishum was found dead, in her motorcar, on the side of the road headed into Manchester proper this afternoon. Authorities on the scene think her car was ran off the road, but have made no formal arrest-”

“Everyone, this is Robin.” Sam said sarcastically, “My uncle who apparently survived what my mom didn’t.” She turned to look at him, and he raised his hands in surrender, “You weren’t with her, why?”

“Otto had me searching for-” His eyes widened as he saw the baby in Anne’s arms. Sam stepped in front of him as did Harry, Liam raising to his feet, all three snarling. “She is the child of your twin, is she not.” Robin guessed, “How strange that El brought her to you, she must have thought…” His voice trailed off, “You're the last one who can stop him.”

“Oi, who says I give a fuck!” She demanded, even as the omegas put themselves further away, and Liam came to stand to her left, Harry at her right, their own faces snarled at the Beta. Desmond tugged on Gemma and Anne to get them to retreat a little more. “I don’t want the bloody crown, alright, I don’t want any of that bullshit-”

“But you took the pup in.” Robin blinked.

Sam looked back at the baby which Niall had, Louis was next to him with Freddie on his chest, and Jay had her youngest two pups, then Zayn was curled protectively around his growing stomach. She flicked her gaze back to Robin, “I don’t like seeing pups hurt because of their parents.” She said finally, “No child deserves death simply for the sins of their father, or mother.”

Robin gazed at her, “I always liked you best, you know.”

“Mhm, I know.” Sam said after a beat, “Why did you come _here_ Robin.”

“Well, Manchester seemed like suicide, Doncaster or Yorkshire are both sudden death.” He shrugged, “Might as well help you the best I can til I’m dead.” He frowned, “And I imagine that will be sooner rather than later.”

“And why would that be?” Sam wondered aloud. He produced a crown - not just any crown but her crown, it was heavy silver with green, red, and blue gemstones throughout, tall and forever lost to her she had though. Shakily, she took it in hand and held it for a moment, “I thought this was melted.”

“Your father forbid it. Edward thought you’d come back, and all would be forgotten, forgiven. Otto’s crown, it’s a mirror image of yours, except where you have green he has black.” She nodded, remembering. “The first born and the last born, it’s a story wolves know well, Samantha. Every dynasty in Europe has ended this way for centuries.”

“I’ll not be part of this story.” She took the crown and settled it on Niall’s beautiful head before kissing his lips, “I’ve a prince, and I have no need to be Queen.” She said seriously, “Even if I did rise to power, I wouldn’t be the sole Queen.” She murmured, “That’s what Sal and I always disagreed on. I wanted an Oligarchy, where we ruled as a pack, but he wanted to continue with the monarchy alongside the beta Queen Elizabeth.” She said her voice twinged in pain.

“Samantha-”

“Just Sam.” She corrected, hastily.

“Sam, I never said you’d be the Queen. But Otto-”

“I won’t have his blood on my hands.” She said evenly, “Not without provocation.”

Robin sighed, and looked heavenward, “Eleanor warned you surely.”

“That he likes his games?” She hummed, “Let him play.” 

Robin looked at her frantically as she settled back into the couch, tugging Niall into her lap with her niece in his arms. The betas slowly settled around her, and finally Harry and Liam backed away from him. “Am I to stay then?”

“Spare a room in the basement, but you're not pack.” She said very seriously, “As a matter of fact, I’ve got to incorporate the Styles clan into my pack tonight, so you’ll need to be down in the basement when that happens…” She nuzzled Niall’s shoulder, and the omega preened while looking at her.

“So you're stupid stong?” Niall asked finally.

For now, Robin had settled at the foot of the couch, on the floor looking despondent.

“Hm?” Sam asked, soaking in his scent.

“You're strong?” Niall sounded again. “I mean, every alpha you kill you absorb their spark, so it enhances something of yours.” Sam hummed her agreement, Niall let out a little rumble, “How do you contain all that alphaness?”

She rolled her eyes, but kissed his shoulder blade, “Darling, I’m not normal.”

🐺-/-🐺

“So, uh how do we do this?” Liam asked, scratching at the back of his neck. Harry was a little nervous too. Sam had lined up all the Styles (Desmond, Anne, Gemma, Liam, Niall, then Harry) and was standing in front of them, with a wolfish grin on, while her entire pack stood behind her (Dan holding Doris, Jay holding Ernest, Louis holding Freddie, Lottie holding the new unnamed baby, Georgie, Fizzy, Zayn, Phoebe, and Daisy).

“Welllllp.” Sam grinned, as she approached Desmond, “I offer you entrance into the pack, you agree, and then I give you a ring.” She said seriously, “Niall plays with my ring enough-” She held up her hand showing off her silver ring with the name TOMLINSON engraved into it. She held a handful of rings, “Magic in the rings make them bind to your finger size and they will only fit you. They go on you're right middle finger, I slide them on, and then you walk across and take your place in my pack.” She said seriously. 

“Doesn’t sound too hard.” Gemma hummed.

“It’s not.” Sam assured her, “Alright, Desmond Styles.” She said evenly, “Do you, beta, wish to be a member of my, Alpha Tomlinson’s, pack?”

“I do.” He nodded, she took his right hand in hers, and pushed the ring onto his finger. He gasped as the band tightened, and a little warmth seemed to seep into his finger. He nodded to her, before walking across the lawn, to rest beside Dan. 

Sam moved to stand before Anne, “Anne Styles.” She said evenly, “Do you, beta, wish to be a member of my, Alpha Tomlinson’s, pack?” 

“I do.” Anne smiled as Sam put the ring on her finger, she clenched her fist around it, before hurrying to stand next to Jay.

“Gemma Styles.” She said evenly, “Do you, unknown gender, wish to be a member of my, Alpha Tomlinson’s, pack?” Gemma shot her a glare, but nodded, whispered a quick _yes_ and preened as the ring was pressed onto her finger. She moved to rest between Lottie and Zayn.

“Liam P. Styles.” She said evenly, “Do you, alpha, wish to be a member of my, Alpha Tomlinson’s, pack?” Liam looked frantically at Zayn for a moment before nodding, Sam winked at him, “You will be my third in command.” She said with alpha command laced into the statement, as she slid the ring on his finger. He quickly darted across to hold onto Zayn.

“Niall H. Styles.” She said evenly, “Do you, omega, wish to be a member of my, Alpha Tomlinson’s, pack?” She smiled at the omega she adored, he nodded at her, and she darted forward to press a kiss to his lips, before pushing the ring onto his finger, as the band melded to his finger he felt something like fire race against his skin. He looked at her confused for a moment, “Join Louis, sweetheart.” She stepped back as he moved around her, and locked arms with the Omega, sweetly taking the unnamed pup into his arms.

“Harry Styles.” She said evenly, “Do you, alpha, wish to be a member of my, Alpha Tomlinson’s, pack?” She gazed at him with a stare that seemed to pin him down. “I do.” He agreed, and she smiled, “With this ring you become not only a member of my pack, but my second.” She offered, “In the case that I am somehow not able to make a decision to protect and care for all of us, it will fall to you, Alpha. Do you understand?” Her voice had that same air of command, as he nodded again, “Very well take your place in my pack.” She waited for him to settle next to Louis, before she turned and walked to stand before Jay, dropping to her knees, “Omega-Mother, please bless our pack.”

“May the Gods and Moon bless you and keep you, may the Gods and Moon make their faces shine upon you and be gracious to you, may the Gods and the Moon turn their face toward you and give you peace.” Jay offered, quickly and effortlessly.

“Alright.” Sam clapped her hands, stood, and hugged Niall, “Now for the courting business - couch time!” She happily chirped, “Did you come up with a name for this little one?”

“Nia?” He asked her carefully, Harry and Louis both seemed fine with the name, so Sam kissed his temple and nodded, “Little Nia.” He breathed and nuzzled her head.

“So-” Anne started, as they managed to stretch over the living room, “Do you let Robin out?” She asked carefully, “You know for this?”

“Nah, he’s not really family.” Sam shrugged. “Alright, so Niall and I have been courting for a month, now.” She seemed full of pride with that, “And I have him a gift-” She produced a small wrapped gift, he quickly unwrapped it to find a picture of him with her and Freddie, Louis, Harry, Zayn and Liam all smashed together. 

“Thank you!” He pressed a kiss to her cheek, where she was still on his lap. She grinned back at him, and kissed his nose. They were sort of adorable in a weird way, and it was perfect. 

Harry cleared his throat, “Right, right, and Harry has a request.”

Harry smiled at them all, “I was not raised by an alpha nor do I know one hundred precent how this is supposed to work, but I’ve had a great teacher, I’ve gotten to watch my alpha Sam do this so -” He paused, “I am formally asking the pack as a whole, and Louis, to court Louis.” He said evenly, “I have gifts, er, hold on!” He darted out of the room, to the garage, and came back in with a pack over his shoulder looking more like Santa Clause (if Sam had helped him with the gifts, who was he to tell their secret). “I uhm, didn’t wrap them though…”

How could he? He was supposed to do that after they all left the bakery earlier, but that hadn’t worked out the way they thought it was.

“That’s fine, Harry.” Jay offered him reassuringly, “Go on.”

“Right.” Harry smiled, then looked at Sam, “Who do I start with?”

“Whomever you would like, Harold.” She said effortlessly.

He started with Freddie, handing the little boy a new truck to play with, “Would it be ok with you if I spent more time with you're Da?” Harry asked him, curiously, the little boy grinned and nodded and gave Harry a rather noisy kiss. He moved up the ages, asking each of Louis’ siblings in turn if they would be ok with him courting Louis (handing out baby toys to Ernest and Doris, dresses to Daisy and Phoebe, makeup to Lottie, a new book to Fizzy, and a handful of craft things to Georgie). He next moved to Dan, asking the beta, who he gave a new tie. Then Jay, who he presented with a bracelet of jade and pearls. Then Zayn who he gave a gift for the unborn pup, before coming to stand before Sam, he presented her with a single ring - on it the peace symbol she smiled at him as she pushed it on her thumb and nodded her head, he moved to look at Louis, “Could I, you’know? Court you?”

Louis laughed, and grabbed his face, kissing his nose. “I suppose you don’t smell too bad.” The truth was Harry smelled like watermelons, sunflowers in bloom, security and hope. It made every one of Louis’ more omega tendencies try to flare and try to emerge, he wanted to submit to Harry almost as much as he wanted to breathe, and that was scary. Very very scary to him.

“Well, that’s settled, unless of course the Styles Clan has any objections?” She looked pointedly at Gemma who was snuggled up to Lottie in an adorable sort of way, then Anne, then Des. When none of them offered anything, she looked at Niall who stold a kiss from her, “Oh, omega.” She whispered and kissed him a little more forcefully making half the room ‘awww’ and the other half cry out in indignation. Liam cleared his throat, for Sam to pay attention to him.

“I like Louis.” Liam said evenly, “But I like Harry courting him even more.” Then he nuzzled back to Zayn who for a moment had looked close to tears, “I like you the best, babe.” Liam muttered into Zayn’s shoulder, then rumbled happily in his chest. 

Sam laughed, “Bed everyone, I have a feeling we are going to need sleep. Also, Anne I’ve a bedroom on the second floor for you, same to you Gemma. Niall you may join Louis in his bedroom, and Harry my den room can be yours, for now. Liam I expect will continue to bunk with Zayn. Des, I’m running out of room, but I have a home office you're welcome to convert. I know you have a lot of work that you do on your laptop when you are here so…”

“Thank you, alpha.” Des smiled at her, and she beamed back.

It wasn’t until she and Harry got everyone settled into their new sleeping arrangements that the pair of them stood side by side looking at her room, technically her den. She had a comfortable bed on the far wall, a desk, a television stand, and some random instruments scattered around. He paused as he looked around, unsure where he was to sleep. 

“Hm, come on.” She muttered, as she headed for the bed, tugging him along. “It’s just like a sleep over, plus this way we both have similar scents.” Harry laughed but tumbled in next to her.

“I feel…” Harry sighed as he rolled over to look at her, “I feel grounded.”

“It’s because you have a pack now.” She said around a yawn.

“Are you worried?” Harry asked her, curious.

“Hazza I’m terrified.” Sam admitted, “I always sort of feared the day when my family would come for me, for the first year of my life with the Tomlinson’s I thought any moment the royal guards would burst in and drag me away, but they didn’t. Moving here I let my guard down and thought maybe we were in the clear.”

“Then your mum showed up.” Harry breathed.

“I always thought it would be Sal who hunted me down to kill me, not Otto. He was my baby, you know? I took care of him, mum was busy and Da was the wolf king, and my brothers had their studies, and Otto had a cold all the time, so he was mine to watch after, until he was about six.” She admitted, “Then one day he got better.”

“What’s wrong with him now?” Harry asked slowly.

She closed her eyes but rolled to her side to face him. “You know the basics of alphas and omegas, but do you know why there are only a handful of large packs left in Europe?” He shook his head no. “Wolves are violent by nature, wolves like me who can take on second and third shifts are genetically different. More prone to acts of aggression. The Grishum pack has been the royal pack in Europe since the days of Elizabeth I. But, our family has a tangled and tragic curse.” She said seriously, “Any time in our family a set of twins is born first, and remains the only set of twins, for some reason the last born child and the first born child end up fighting each other for power.”

“You didn’t know you were the first born.” Harry whispered.

“No, Hazza, my family kept that from me. Being the first born I would have inherited _everything_ and to my dad I was a freak of nature. A female alpha, and then to have the knot… even more unheard of.” She shook her head, “So they pretended Sal was born first, and that worked well for them I suppose until Otto.” She sighed.

“What is the curse?” Harry asked, now more than curious.

“It’s called bloodlust.” She said seriously, “And it’s where a wolf literally lusts for the blood of it’s family, meaning a wolf has no greater desire than to kill it’s kin.” She frowned hard, “If he kills me, Haz, he will come after Frankie and Nia.” She said it so solemnly and defeated, “Under no circumstances can that happen.” She growled.

“I won’t let it.” Harry agreed, and she smiled at his innocent boyish charm. “You're going to teach Liam and I to fight aren’t you.”

“And Gemma.” She yawned.

“Why Gemma?” Harry asked.

“Because, H, her alpha is dormant, it will come out when she needs to protect her mate, and I fear that’s going to happen sooner rather than later.” With that Sam curled up to him, and nuzzled into his shoulder, indicating the conversation was over. Harry curled more to her, and listened to the even breathing throughout the house, going so far as to strain his ears to hear the peaceful sounds of Robin sleeping in the basement.

An enemy wolf behind lines. That was Robin.

🐺-/-🐺

Harry grunted as his back connected with the ground _again_. Gemma landed not far from him, and after about a three second spand, Liam was somersaulting over them both. “Again.” Sam snarled, her voice rough, as all three stood. They’d been at this for hours and had yet to take Sam off her feet, “You all attack me separately, to fight proper we need to focus, move and breathe as one.” She quipped, as she closed her eyes and let her wolf surge forward, her second shift on display, “Again.” She ordered.

Harry, Liam and Gemma shared a look, before Gemma ran straight at her, and punched her jaw - the bones in Gemma’s hand sounded like they were going to break in half, but it distracted Sam enough that she didn’t see Liam and Harry both coming at her from the side, she stepped back at the last moment, but both boys managed to land a hit. “Good.” She grinned, “Now let’s teach you how to shift.” Harry didn’t think he liked her cruel smile, Robin was watching from the grass, as was the majority of the pack. “I can only teach you the way I was taught.” She said evenly, “And that was through pain.”

Without giving them time to realize what she’d said she leapt forward, and drove her claws into Liam’s side, he let out a strangled cry, “Focus on the pain and turn it into anger!” She ordered, and clawed at him again, Harry yelped when Liam’s face started to contort. She let him go, when he was in his second shift, then she turned to Harry, “Sorry darling.” And pounced, he scrambled as she slid her claws into his stomach, focusing on the pain and trying to turn it into anger, he settled on fury, and shifted quickly, clawing her in return. “Very good.”

Gemma had taken a few steps backward, “I don’t think I can do that.”

“We don’t know until you’ve tried. Liam, Harry in this form I want you two to spar. Don’t worry we heal faster.” She assured, then looked at Gemma, “This is going to hurt.” She warned, before she slammed forward, pushing Gemma down but not clawing her, she forced her to the ground, and held her there, “You're an alpha, Gemma, feel it.” She ordered, but Gemma shook her head, confused and scared. Sam frowned, and leaned even lower, she whispered, “Lottie, you like her don’t you?” Gemma nodded, “Want to be with her?” Another nod, “She’s made for an alpha, but you already know that, how would you feel if another alpha - say I were to knot her?” 

That did it. 

Gemma screamed with anger, her eyes turning red, and attacked Sam, to the best of her abilities, she bit into Sam’s shoulder and growled. Harry and Liam had both stopped sparing and were looking at the pair on the ground. Sam roared, and she stopped, Liam and Harry both dropped to their knees before her. “Release me, now.” She ordered, Gemma did with wide red eyes. Sam stood, and looked at the blood running in rivets down her chest. “I know how to make you fight, now.” She grinned, “Stand up, Alpha.”

Gemma shot to her feet, and looked at Lottie, whose eyes had gone almost completely golden. 

“Not now.” Sam caught Gemma’s arm, “We have to practice still, after you can ask to court her, come on.” She pulled Gemma back in place and looked between Harry and Liam. “Your first lesson, pups, is to know your opponent's weakness. Mine is my pack, Harry yours is your mum and Louis, Liam yours is your possessive need to protect those you love, Gemma yours is Lottie.” She folded her arms over her chest, “If we know our weakness, we can shift to our third skin.”

“How?” Gemma spat, her mouth still coated in Sam’s blood (another alpha would have killed Gemma for that). 

“Close your eyes, think about how the pack feels to you.” She ordered and watched them all three close their red rimmed eyes. “Alright, you should feel like… strings bundled around your heart, in your ribs, do you?” They nodded, “Pull on each one, the responding pack member will push back to let you know they feel you.” She watched as they moved through the pack, tugging and smiling as they realized each member's strand. “Right, now focus on protecting those strands, focus on being the line of defense. Focus on keeping them free and safe.” Even as she spoke, Harry was already shifting, Liam wasn’t long after him, then Gemma. 

Niall thought it looked painful, the way their bones and skin cracked and slid and pooled until where a human had been a wolf now stood covered in tissue and marrow. 

Sam shifted to join them, and stood before them, a head taller and thicker. _Now listen to me_ . Her voice bounded through their heads. _When my idiot brother comes, and he will, he will take them. All of them, or just one of them, and we will fight to the death, he will not come alone, he will come with men who are better trained and have had years of killing. You have to trust me and your instincts. Do you understand?_ She almost shifted back to her human skin to laugh watching the three others nod.

Harry’s wolf was almost as long and tall as hers, with brown curly hair and ears that seemed too large for his perfect snout. Liam was sleek and his fur was short. Gemma was the shortest of the wolves ironically, her hair the same shade as Harry’s, but not nearly as wavy, her ears were perk atop her head, and she looked the closest to a real life wolf.

_Shift._

The moment Sam spoke the command they felt their bones cracking, and this was the uncomfortable part, really. They were all three screaming in near agony as their bodies realigned, grew bones, muscle and tissue. She was so used to the change (her parents had made her learn her shifts when she was around seven), she only looked perplexed. She knew it was exhausting, but they seemed to physically be drained as soon as they were human again.

“They aren’t of noble blood.” Robin toned, “It will take more out of them to become the wolf.”

“Thank you for that much needed input.” Sam grumbled, as she looked at them, “That I believe is enough of a lesson for today, yeah. We can stick with your second shifts. That didn’t seem to wear you out-”

Robin cleared his throat, “Did you communicate with them in _that_ form.”

She threw him a look, “Of course.”

“Then you should be linked mentally with them in any form you take.” He said after a beat.

She snarled, “Thank god the peanut gallery is here to assist us.”

Harry groaned, “That shit hurts, Sam.” 

Gemma looked a little concerned about being naked, but Liam just flopped back into the piles of discarded tissue and torn clothes, huffing out a long breath, “Holy fuck though, all the sights and sounds.”

Sam smiled warm and inviting, “You three are awesome. Gemma you are officially the Watchtower Alpha.” She said after a beat, “It’s the Title for the Fourth in Command. Your job is protecting pups and omegas at all cost.” She looked at Liam, “Your job, as my Third is to create a safe space for the betas and assist Gemma in getting everyone the hell out of dodge when something shitty happens.” She breathed, “And you already know you're job Harry.”

He nodded at her tensely, but she knocked shoulders with him.

🐺-/-🐺

For the next two weeks everyone was on high alert. It didn’t suit Sam the constant vigilance, but it was a necessary evil. Never before had the threat waited to attack. Robin, to his credit, was doing his best to exist in the household without actually existing at all. He made himself scarce and did his best to avoid any and all confrontation. In the end, however, even he couldn’t help but be lulled into a false sense of calm within the pack house.

After the three week mark everyone resumed their mostly normal lives. Sam couldn’t keep them all locked away forever. She kept her eyes trained on the horizon and scented them extra long when they came in or out of the house. She wasn’t sleeping, but neither were the other three alphas in the house. Gemma still wasn’t confident in her alpha wolf, but she was determined to do her part to protect the pack, and for that Sam was thankful. She knew when the time came Gemma would do what was necessary, no questions asked.

It was part of being an alpha, and all instinct driven. It was like having no control.

At the one month mark the only news is that Otto has completely eradicated their cousins. There are no Grishum’s left to save her, Freddie and Nia, it breaks her heart thinking of her dear Leigh-Anne and Jade, but it had been years since she’d seen either.

Of course, it’s a rainy Tuesday almost six weeks after her mother slid back into her life, and promptly died, when Sam and Harry came home to find a mess. Dan was sprawled out on the floor with a head wound, most of the omegas were tied up, Nia was screaming in her crib - the only one missing in the whole fray was Louis. Harry’s lips curled up, as he moved quickly to untie Zayn. “Where is Liam?”

“Liam and Gemma were on perimeter.” Jay managed, from where Sam had already pulled the tape from her mouth.

“Mum, you and Anne get everyone out of here.” She said flatly, “Take everyone to the bakery, Barbara agreed to let me have that as a safe house. Where is Robin?”

Dan groaned, “Robin was taken with Louis, too.” 

“Harry, we need to find Gemma and Liam. I’m going to shift into my pelt to smell better, keep up with me.” She ordered, and then took off in a sprint, shifting as she went. Harry trailed behind, sprinting to keep up. They found Gemma tied to a tree, and Liam was beaten half to death not far from her. One alpha command from Sam had them both up and moving again. 

Harry kept pace with Liam, and Gemma stumbled behind a little, as Sam sniffed, and sprinted, checked the scent, sprinted some more. They stopped in a clearing, Harry turned towards Liam and grabbed Liam by the shoulder, snapping his arm and growling, “Pain, Liam, use it to turn to anger, to heal. Like Sam taught us.” 

Sam to her credit had shifted back to human and was looking at Gemma, “Are you alright?”

“Is Lottie ok?” Gemma finally asked, her eyes sluggish and her nose bleeding. 

Sam rubbed her cheek, “Lots is fine, now how about we talk about what happened?” She ventured.

Liam was still growling in pain, “We were doing our rounds, I heard Gemma let out a scream of sorts, and I ran towards her.” 

Sam frowned, “That was a distraction.” Sam sighed, “When Gemma screamed you should have ran the other way.” She pinched the bridge of her nose, “I should have worked harder with you guys.” She snapped, and then frowned, her ears straining. “They aren’t far from here.”

She looked over the three younger alphas. “What is the plan?” Harry asked, his heart racing, he was trying hard not to think about the fact that his Louis had been taken. “I need to…?”

“We are going to get your mate back.” She assured him, “I just need a moment.” She closed her eyes and seemed to center herself. She pushed the smells of her packmates out of her nose and focused on the one scent she knew better than her own - Louis’. She had to breathe for a few minutes before she shifted, and took off running again.

It was an eight mile run, with the dark creeping up behind them as they slowed down again. This time when she shifted to human her eyes stayed vibrant red, she tilted her head and raised her finger to her lips to silence them. She pointed at Gemma and then the left, the newer alpha nodded and headed through the woods, slipping under tree branches. She pointed Liam to the right, he looked better now, and was healing, channeling his pain. Then she looked at Harry and held her hand up. 

_Wait until I need you._

Harry nodded, and pulled his shirt over his head, handing it to her, she slid it on, and nodded at him, then stepped away. Making her way to the campfire that was just ahead.

_I can see Louis_. 

Came from Gemma.

**_So can I._ **

Liam weighed in.

_Wait for my command._

Sam snapped, as she inched closer, “Brother.” Her voice carried, and with it a fury that Harry had never heard fall from the lips of his alpha. “I’d say nice to see you again, but you took something of mine.” 

Otto turned to look at her, his blonde hair was starting to get shaggy, his eyes were a blue she’d never seen before but reminded her of the soulless shark eyes, his mouth was too large in a Joker sort of way, and he was wearing absolutely nothing. Behind him a group of nine alphas, and in their midst Louis.

He was unconscious, and naked, laying on his side. 

“You didn’t bite it.” Otto said with a shrug, “Makes it free game.”

“No, I didn’t bite Louis, because he’s not property.” She growled, “And he wears my ring.”

“Ah, the magic of pack bond rings.” Otto sneered.

“Let him go.” She snapped, “Otto, this isn’t about him.” She steadied her stance.

“No.” Otto snarled, “I don’t want to.” He said with a pout, “I want more than anything to see you bleed.” He growled, “But at your house I couldn't scent your pup or our brother's bastard child because you all smell alike, but this one.” He kicked Louis, “This one I remembered because you used to come home smelling like him, Sammi.” 

“You were my brother. You are my brother. Let my omega go, Otto.” She demanded.

Otto stepped closer, and shoved her shoulder, “No. I said no. I am the WOLF KING!” 

She cracked her neck, “Over my dead body.”

“That can be arranged.” He snarled, his eyes going red.

“I don’t think you understand what you're asking me to do, Otto.” She breathed, and let her eyes plead with her brother, “You want me to kill you or be killed, you want me to be the aggressor here. I refuse.” She snarled, and glowered at him, “I do not want to kill you.”

“I want to be the King, it has to be you who dies, older sister.” He flexed his fingers, and snarled again, inching closer, and closer still.

“Otto, do not let biology dictate you.” She tried, again.

He cracked his neck, “I would rather you die.” He lept then, shifting as he went. He collided with her, biting into her shoulder.

_Gemma - Liam - Get to Louis.Harry stay back for now_. She ordered.

She flung Otto off of her, he took with him a chunk of her shoulder, she wasted no time shifting herself, and then they locked up. Her mouth tearing into his neck while he tried to take out her shoulder.

_Harry now_. 

Harry charged in which caught the attention of the alpha guards. As three lunged at Harry - Liam appeared distracting more of them. Gemma slid in fast on her feet, to scoop up Louis even as Sam once again flung Otto off of her, and into the remaining two alphas. Somehow Liam, Harry and Sam ended up in the center of the ten alphas, Otto only had eyes for Sam, but two of the larger ones that were flanking him attacked her as well.

_Go for their neck._ She ordered.

Harry acted, pushing his body hard, he shifted which made the alphas pause, Liam wasn’t that far behind him, forcing the change on his less than noble body. “What the fuck?” One of Otto’s guards demanded, “They must be royal! Master, we can’t-”

Otto must have said something along the pack bonds, but it didn’t matter - the nine were already stepping back, another spoke, “The prophecy told of a Wolf King whose legion would shift, regardless of blood-”

Otto was not to be deterred, as he once more moved to attack Sam, but she was faster, more experienced than her teenage brother, she feigned left, and sank her teeth into him, her top jaw biting through his eyes and cracking his skull, as her bottom jaw rose from under his throat to meet her top - cracking his skull in his head, blood and brain matter dripping from her snout as she finally let him fall - for a moment the world seemed to sway around her, she had lost a lot of blood and Otto had gotten in several good bites and one good swipe.

She had something more pressing to deal with.

She whirled on the nine guards, who bowed before her.

She couldn’t shift like this, so she focused on Harry and Liam. _If we let them live they will tell the world that I am the Wolf King. I think it would be best if we let that happen._ She gazed at the nine. Her head cocked to the side as she recognized one among them, _That one, the big one, his name is Darwin. He is Robin’s son._

**_What should we do?_** Liam asked.

Sam blinked at the other two, _Can one of you shift?_

Liam shook his skin off, screaming and clawing at the ground until he could breathe proper again, “Darwin?” He managed, “Where is your father?”

“My father?” Darwin blinked, and looked down at Sam, “He came to you? Of course he would.”

_Ask again_.

“Where is he?” Liam demanded, his heart still pounding loudly, and his head swimming.

“We didn’t see him at the pack house.” He managed, then looked to Sam, “You're Grace.” He bowed his head, “I am so sorry, so sorry, Otto claimed that you orchestrated the deaths of your brothers and stole your crown back.”

Niall of all people fell out of the woods, Sam turned to him to see Robin emerge a moment later, with Gemma behind them, “I did what you wanted, Alpha.” Gemma bowed her head, so she’d gotten Louis to the bakery, and exchanged him for Robin and Niall.

Sam couldn’t shift yet, even if she was slowly healing. Niall approached her. “How dare you approach the Wolf King!” One of them to Darwin’s left snapped.

_His name is Mason tell him to go fuck himself_. Sam ordered.

Liam and Gemma both snorted, “Mason, Sam says to go fuck yourself.”

Niall pulled her crown from behind his back, and set it atop her large head, “So, King?”

She licked his cheeks, then looked at the forces her brother had brought. _Tell them to leave my territory, or I’ll eat their hearts out, all but Darwin. I need him to help with my coronation._

Gemma nodded, “She says everyone but Darwin can leave. She needs him for her coronation.”

Darwin paled, but nodded, and turned to his men, “Return to the capital, take Prince Otto’s body so that he may be laid to ground with his brothers, father, and mother. Return in two weeks time with the Royal Ceremonies Master.” Darwin nodded to them, “And let the court know that the King will be moving from Doncaster, the new ruler will dwell in Holmes Chapel.”

_Tell him that I plan to bring a new dynasty in._

“Her dynasty name is Tomlinson, she is the first King of her Name.” Liam snapped.

Darwin nodded, and looked at his men, “You heard the King’s pack.” With that they scampered off, running through the woods. Darwin turned to look at her then, “You don’t look so good.”

She nipped at him, then circled around to gaze at Harry, before dropping hard.

“Fuck.” Liam hissed, as Harry forced his body to shift. Harry scooped her up, her crown managed to stay on her head, even as her body went limp in his hands. She was covered in bites and scratches, her stomach ripped open, and her chest looking more like ribbons. Her neck had been torn through, and her hands were scraped. 

“She needs -” Darwin was silenced as Niall stepped to her, and lapped his tongue over the first of the wounds on her chest, his saliva seemed to heal. “Her mate.” He frowned, “Didn’t we take her mate?” He was so confused.

“You took my mate.” Harry glowered, “The mother of her pup.” 

Robin looked at his son, “Come, Darwin, we’ve a family and pack to settle.”

He blinked, “King?” Sam looked up at him, drunkenly, even as Niall was trying to lick her neck clean. “I would never have attacked your pack if I had known you were the prophecy.”

“Shut up, Darwin.” She gruffed, and looked at Niall, “Thank you, babe.” With that Gemma turned and led them out of the woods and back toward the bakery. 

🐺-/-🐺

Harry dropped her body on the counter in the back room of the bakery, she had lapsed into unconsciousness, Anne was quick to try to cover the naked alphas, but none of them bothered to care. Niall was whimpering, but the most intriguing thing was Barbara tending to Louis, she had a medical bag on the counter, “The alpha will be fine, keep on licking her Niall.” She said boredly, “This pup needs more attention.”

“Can I help?” Harry breathed, Barbara looked up to him. Harry Was first naked, and second bleeding all over the bakery floor. 

“Bite him,” Rasped Sam, as she tilted her injured neck, her voice was deep and gutted, “You're his mate if you bite him he will heal much faster, Haz, so will you.” 

Niall looked up at her then, “Can you bite me?” He begged, “I’m not hurt at all-”

She closed her eyes, a soft smile pulling at her lips, “Only if Haz bites Lou.” She breathed.

Harry looked at Barbara who tilted Louis’ neck, then he stepped forward, sinking his teeth into Louis’ gland, pushing his fangs in until blood pooled into his mouth, he lapped hungrily at the blood, it tasted sweeter than honey and made his head dizzy. When he pulled back Louis was looking at him with neon golden eyes. “Hi.” Louis breathed.

Harry tried to smile, but blood dripped down his lips, “Oops.” He lapsed around his fangs.

“My turn.” Niall declared and offered his throat to Sam, who inched forward as much as her neck would allow, to bite into Niall’s neck, his eyes immediately turned goldenrod and a low moan fell from his lips as Sam licked his neck and bit into him with enough force to pool his cotton candy like blood into her mouth, she grinned hungrily as she pulled away, before her head dropped back and her eyes fluttered closed.

Barbara worked through the night to patch Louis up, then she worked to clean up Sam. 

“We can’t go back to the house until the Alpha’s ok it.” Jay whispered. 

Robin nodded, “Darwin, set a perimeter around the bakery, yes.” 

The whole room turned to look at the strange alpha. Anne raised an eyebrow, Robin just shooed his son away. Zayn had found a place beside Liam and was clutching at his shoulders, digging into his side like he wanted to be inside Liam’s skin. Gemma had pretty much collapsed into Lottie’s arms once they were sure Sam would be fine, leaving Jay and Anne to manage the children while Dan and Des helped Barbara. 

As the sun rose, so did the news that the Mad King Otto was dead, and who had risen to be the Wolf King? Those who were close guards to the King simply stated the Wolf King was Samantha Grishum Tomlinson, and the new Royal Dynasty was the Tomlinson Pack. 

Sam was the first one to really wake up, she eyed Barbara as the woman slept in the corner, “You're no baker.” She said after a beat.

Barbara grinned, “I’m a seer, I know the prophecy.” She explained, “I saw this all come to pass, although I never actually saw you win.” Barbara admitted, “When I saw Eleanor in the bakery I couldn’t help but worry that you and those around you would perish.” She admitted, “The fates were never kind to you, love.”

“No, I suppose they weren’t.” Sam admitted, as she gazed at Barbara, “Care to be an advisor?”

“To you?” Barbara looked confused.

“To the Royal Tomlinson pack.” She said evenly, “Along with Robin Twist, of the house Grishum and his son Darwin Twist.” She said seriously, “I need all the friendly faces I can get.” She breathed out, and touched Barbara’s head. “You might not see the picture clearly, you do however have a certain perspective.”

“I shouldn’t have accused you of defiling that omega.” She motioned to Zayn.

Sam nodded, “Got some clothes around here?”

Barbara pointed her to the back, where she ruffled around until she found a slip dress for her, one for Gemma and shorts for both Harry and Liam. She handed the clothes off, and sighed, “We need to check out the house. See if there are any… issues hovering around it. Darwin you, myself and Harry are going to the house. Liam, Gemma you two get everyone ready to mobilize.” 

“As you wish.” Liam grumbled from beside Zayn.

Sam kissed Niall’s lips gently, her fangs instantly dropping and the need to mate him fighting through her veins. “Tonight.” She growled at him, “You become my bonded mate.”

“Tonight.” Niall agreed.

Harry turned his attention to Louis, who was looking at him nervously, “I bit you to help you heal, if you change your mind-” Louis cut him off with a kiss to the lips that left the younger man gasping for air, his large hands wrapped around Louis’ middle, fingers splayed wide and holding tight. “Ok, then.” He breathed, evenly.

🐺-/-🐺

The Tomlinson Dynasty was getting ready to kick itself off, with Sam’s coronation in literally five hours. Niall had his arms around her middle, Freddie was on Harry’s hip, with Harry’s arm slung around Louis’ shoulders. Liam and Zayn were standing side-by-side with Liam’s arm tight around Zayn’s shoulder. Jay and Dan stood happily to one side, as did Anne, Demond, and Robin. Darwin stood in full armor, behind them all. The official Wolf King was Sam, but her court would make decisions as a pack.

The large old church just outside of Holmes Chapel was playing their Abbey. Lucien Wolfblood, the Priest of the Lychan Church alongside the Pope arrived with minimal fanfare, as did the media and journalist. Sam was cloaked in black, with an ornate wolves head atop her own locks. Darwin cleared his throat as the church filled up and Lucien took his place amoungst the pack on the stage.

“Wolfborn, I here present unto you Samantha Elizabeth Grishum Tomlinson, your undoubted Wolf King. Wherefore all you who are come this day to do your homage and service, are you willing to do the same?” The officials of the wolfborn segments nodded, as Lucien turned his attention solely to Sam. “Will you solemnly promise and swear to govern the Wolfborn of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, Canada, Australia, New Zealand, the Union of South Africa, Pakistan and Ceylon, and of your Possessions and other Territories to any of them belonging or pertaining, according to their respective laws and customs?”

Sam held her head high, “I solemnly promise so to do, by my fang and with guidance from my pack.” She kept her eyes up, her body statuette in Niall’s embrace. 

Lucien nodded his head at that, accepting her word, “Will you to your power cause Law and Justice, in Mercy, to be executed in all your judgments?”

“I will.” Sam toned.

Lucien looked at the assembled pack around her, “Will you, as her pack, cause Law and Justice, in Mercy, to be executed in all the King’s judgements?”

“We will.” They echoed, Niall proud.

Lucien hummed his acceptance, then continued on, “Will you to the utmost of your power maintain the Laws of God and the true profession of the Gospel? Will you to the utmost of your power maintain in the United Kingdom the Protestant Reformed Religion established by law? Will you maintain and preserve inviolable the settlement of the Church of England, and the doctrine, worship, discipline, and government thereof, as by law established in England? And will you preserve unto the Bishops and Clergy of England, and to the Churches there committed to their charge, all such rights and privileges, as by law do or shall appertain to them or any of them?”

Sam nodded, then vocally responded, “All this I promise to do. The things which I have here before promised, I will perform, and keep. So help me God.”

Lucien waved his arm, Darwin moved forward with the ancient sword of the Grisham pack. Lucien pulled the blade down upon Darwin’s flesh, the blood bubbling up. Lucien ran his fingers through the blood, then stepped toward Sam, she jutted her chin out, Lucien drew a cross over her face, and marked her eyes with the blood, “This blood, spilled in your name, seals your wolf and your pack to the wolfborn and our country.”

Lucien motioned Harry forward, he handed Freddie to Niall, and moved to place the heavy crown on Sam’s head, it glinted in the light of the church - dark and heavy. Robin cleared his throat, “Your grace?” Lucien asked.

“I’ve ordered the commission of my pack’s crowns.” She said serious, “As the last Grishaw I will continue to wear the black onxy crown. The color of the Tomlinson Dynasty is rose gold.” She said softly, Robin and Darwin moved forward again, with a heavy wooden case in Darwin’s grasp.

She held her head up, “My sweet omega, my Queen.” She toned, and Niall moved forward, “And my sweet young prince, the first heir to the line of succession.” She reached into the box and pulled out two simple rose gold bands with leaves accenting them, saphires and emeralds woven over them. “Second Alpha.” Harry moved inot place, and bowed before her, so she could settle the crown on his, “Queen Dowager - that’s not the right word, screw it.” She motioned for Louis, who stepped forward and bowed his head, she settled the thin band down on his head. “Third Alpha.” Liam stepped forward to receive his crown, “Third Omega.” Zayn accepted his. “Forth Alpha, Forth Omega.” She prested Gemma and Lottie their crows together.

Robin motioned for another chest to be brought forward, “To my elders.” Sam offered, “The silver ringlet, braided with rose gold and tungsten.” She explained, “Lady Jay Tomlinson, omega. Lord Dan Deakin, omega. Lady Barbara O’shea, omega. Lady Anne Styles, beta. Lord Desmond Styles, beta. Lord Robin Twist, beta.” She toned, and bestowed them. Lucien anointed them all with Darwin’s shed blood, “First Knight.” Sam handed the dagger off to Darwin. 

Lucien waved his arms, “I give to you, Wolf King Samantha Tomlinson, and the Tomlinson Dynasty - may your rule be long and fruitful!” 

Sam grinned and pulled Niall into her arms, “Fruitful, yes, Long, eh?”

Niall laughed, hard. As the whole church shouted “LONG LIVE THE WOLFKING!”

  
  



End file.
